


Anemoia

by Pumperkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Powerful Ron Weasley, Seer Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumperkins/pseuds/Pumperkins
Summary: Since 3rd year rolled around Ron's headaches have been getting worse, and Harry's made it his mission to figure out why
Comments: 42
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

Lying in his bed Ron's head ached, he wrapped his blanket tighter around him, the winter wind coming from the window chilled him to the bone. He considered getting up to close the window but if he moved a new wave of pain would hit his head and he would rather the cold than that. Owls hooted outside and kids were screaming, playing in the snow. It was almost Christmas, many of the students would be leaving for the holidays tomorrow and he couldn't be happier. Not only would he have no classes but he was glad to have some time alone with Harry. His friend had been stressing out over Sirius Black and the dementors where putting him in a depression, he hoped he'd be able to spend time with him, try to cheer him up a bit.

Groaning Ron turned over, spreading his limbs out hoping to get in a more comfortable position, his arm was going numb and his whole body was stiff. Flipping the pillow to the colder side Ron planted his face in it, his body was freezing but his head felt fevered. 

Hearing a quiet creek the door opened, light footsteps hit the ground and Ron felt his bed sink.

"Does your head still hurt?'' Harry rubbed his thigh, he sent him up to bed to lie down when he noticed Ron lying on the couch in the common room, his head resting in his hands. He grunted out a yes, he didn't feel like talking but he also didn't want to ignore his friend. A gust of wind blew in, causing both boys to shiver, Harry got up, grabbing a few blankets from his bed. Draping one over Ron he went and shut the window, locking it shut so the wind couldn't blow it open.

"You'll freeze to death if you keep the window open" Harry gave a small laugh, wrapping himself in a red blanket. "I can see if Madam Pomfrey has anything for your head" he tucked a strand of hair behind Ron's ear. 

"I don't like it" Ron whined, the potion she'd give him always made him feel fuzzy and he couldn't remember anything once he took it.

"I know you don't like it but you need to take it Ron" 

"You're starting to sound like 'Mione" 

"Don't make me bring her up here"

"Fine" Ron gave up, not having the energy to argue with his friend. Harry gave him one last pat on the head before leaving the room. He grabbed Harry's discarded blanket, hugging it close to his chest, his head was hurting more now and he was kind of glad Harry was grabbing the potion for him. He's always had bad headaches, ever since he was little. The healers called them migraines but could never really find a cause for them. They usually gave him light pain potions or a sleeping potion so he could sleep it off but ever since he started school they've been getting worse and regular pain potions didn't work. Madame Pomfrey made one for him but she said it was highly addictive so he was never allowed to keep it on hand and someone always had to give it to him. It was quite embarrassing really but right now he couldn't find the will to care.

The door creaked open again as Harry rushed towards Ron's bedside, trying to be fast to help his friend. Sitting up Ron leaned against the headboard, feeling dizzy. Uncorking the small bottle Harry grabbed his chin, tipping the potion into his mouth. The thick liquid tasted bitter, leaving a scratchy coating inside his mouth, it was one of the most disgusting potions he's ever tasted. Scrunching up his nose Ron licked his lips, feeling his mouth go dry. Harry handed him a goblet of water, one of the side effects of the potion was mild dehydration, Pomfrey always made sure to fill him up full of liquid until he felt like he could vomit. A few moments had passed amd Ron stared to relax.

"You feeling better" Harry asked, concern written all over his face. 

"What" Ron went bug eyed at Harry, unaware of what the boy had said.

"Good, it's working" Harry gave a small laugh. He pushed Ron to the side of his bed and readjusted the blankets so they covered the both of them. There was still a slight draft in the room, probably from where Seamus blew a hole in it this morning, they tried to fix it but quickly dismissed the task once they heard that a fight broke out. Ron hummed a soft tune, slowly moving his head back and forth, blissfully unaware of his existence. Harry gave him a small laugh, picking up Ron's discarded quidditch magazine he flipped through it, it was a copy from a few years ago but he hadn't really taken a look at it and didn't want to leave his friend. He looked at the small scribbles Ron has put in it over the years, tiny broomsticks and snitches filled the pages and inappropriate comments responded to Ron's least favorite teams successes. Looking at the moving pictures Ron pointed at them, gleeful at the entertainment, Harry thought he should show Ron a tv, he'd be eccentric at the box and wouldn't be able to take his eyes off it. 

"You play quidditch," Ron said, starring Harry in the eye. He nodded in agreement, flipping to another page. 

"Why aren't you in there" Ron pressed his finger against a young quidditch player, her blue robes danced behind her as she zoomed through the rain.

"Because I'm not a professional," Harry responded, amused by Ron's questions. 

"Why not" 

"Let's read something else" Harry snapped the magazine closed, knowing Ron would go on forever, especially about quidditch. He bent to the side of the bed, dumping out Ron's book bag. He could get a head start on the herbology reading, he picked up the old book, the pages were frayed and the spine was slowly coming apart. He opened the cover, Charlie Weasley was neatly written in the corner, it had ink stains on it and a few small drawings of dragons, Charlie sure did love his dragons. Carefully Harry flipped through the pages, not wanting to rip Ron's book. He found the chapter he was supposed to read "Poisonous Plants in Snowy Climates" . There weren't many to be found by Hogwarts but if he went to Russia or anywhere in Scandinavia there would be an abundance of plants there. Ron stared at the pages, coming in and out of focus on what Harry was doing. Harry read the text out loud to entertain his spacey friend, he knew that Ron wouldn't retain any information but he supposed it was the thought that counts. 

Hearing soft snoring Harry looked at Ron, his head laid on his shoulder, thick hair draped over his face. He fell asleep. Harry quietly put the book back on the floor, moving his friend off him he attempted to properly put Ron back into his bed. Awkwardly lying in the bed Harry thought Ron could adjust himself and tucked him in, shoving a few pillows under his head he walked back to the common Room. Hermione would be leaving for the holidays tomorrow and he wanted to see her before she left. He hoped Ron would wake up before she had to leave, he'd be disappointed if he didn't get to say goodbye to his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Minoe wait!" Ron rushed down from the boys dormitory. He slept in late and almost missed his friend. Tumbling down the stairs Hermione put her trunk down, catching Ron, giving him a hug. 

"You're going to make me late Ron" she hugged him tighter, happy to see her friend. "Harry said your head hurt and I didn't want to bother you" letting him go, she picking up her trunk quickly walking away. She waited as long as she could for Ron to wake up and if she didn't hurry she'd miss the Hogwarts express. Ron stood at the end of the staircase, still half asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home?" Percy ruffled his hair, rounding up the last bit of gryffindors before they missed the train. 

"Ya, imma stay with Harry '' Ron hugged his brother. He dearly missed home but he didn't want Harry to spend the holidays by himself, besides two weeks without the twins was a Christmas miracle in itself!

Yawning Ron walked back up to the dormitory, he changed into warmer clothes and grabbed his chess board, hoping to play a game with Harry. He walked down to the great hall, figuring Harry probably went to go get some breakfast. Walking in he waved at Harry who was talking with Professor Lupin. 

"Hi Harry, good morning Professor" Ron greeted shoving dishes to the side to make room for his chess board.

"Do you want to play a game" he asked Harry, picking up a piece of toast and putting some jam on it. Harry glanced at professor Lupin, looking for his permission, Lupin politely smiled saying goodbye as he walked away. Setting up the chess board, he and Harry talked over a late breakfast discussing what their break plans would be and all their homework that they'd definitely put off until last minute.

They played well into the afternoon, eating snacks that were left on Gryffindor table and chatting. The sun shone through the window, lighting up the room, Harry glanced out the window appreciating the nice weather this winter has brought.

"We should go on a walk" Harry looked at Ron, not wanting to sit anymore. Ron nodded in agreement, carefully putting the old chess set away. They walked up to Gryffindor tower to grab their gear and rushed outside into the snow. 

Crunching the snow under their boots Harry and Ron walked the border of the forbidden forest. Cold wind nipped at their faces, turning Ron's nose and cheeks a deep cherry. Snowflakes fell as they stumbled together, there was no pathway, snow sitting at ankle level, it slowly slipped into their boots freezing their feet and soaking their socks. 

"You know you don't always have to stay here over the holidays, you can go home" Harry spoke, his words barely audible. 

"Huh? Why would I want to go home?" Ron was confused, did Harry not want to spend the holidays with him? 

"No- just, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay at Hogwarts because of me" Harry blushed. Looking down he fiddled with the fingers of his gloves wishing he didn't say anything. 

"Ahh Harry '' Ron swung his arm around his shoulder "I want to stay with you, besides most of my family goes to Hogwarts anyway. This is like a vacation" he laughed, lightly shoving Harry. Losing his footing Harry tumbled into the snow, covered in the white dust Harry grabbed a handful and threw it at Ron's giggling face. Hitting his square in the nose Ron stopped laughing, looking dumbstruck at Harry for a few seconds. 

"Oh now you're gonna get it '' Ron kicked snow at Harry, throwing himself to the ground he made himself a snowball and chucked it, hitting Harry's glasses, leaving a huge wet spot on them. Whipping away the snow Ron hit him with another ball, this time square in the chest. Harry grinned, taking a handful of show and tacking Ron onto his back, pressing the snow on his face. Laughing as Ron spit out snow he fell into the snow, unable to control laughter he continued grinning at his friend who was whipping away the water from his face. 

They stayed like that until the sun started to set. Snowflakes slowly fell, covering them in a light coat of dust, the cold wind chilled their fingertips and toes, and the sun warmed their face, melting snow into their hair. Once the wind picked up, blowing their frozen hair into their eyes they decided it was time to go back inside, making the long trek back they stood close, distantly brushing up against each other. They talked of Ron's brothers, him telling Harry stories of when he was a kid, Harry soaked them all up, imagining he was a part of the family. 

Sitting on Harry's bed Ron sipped his tea, a thick red blanket covered his shoulders. The sun quickly set bringing a deep cold into the air as they walked back to the castle. It suddenly became dark, slowly freezing the two boys. Joining him on the bed Harry sat next to Ron, tucking his cold toes under the redheads thigh, he took a sip of Ron's tea, not thirsty enough for his own but craving the warmth. He was still getting used to the idea of touching people, not having much contact at Pivot Drive touching made him uncomfortable and he tended to avoid it. Ron was always so accepting with him, giving him small but kind touches, gently rustling his hair and soft side hugs, it eased the transition and he felt himself craving his friends warmth. Sharing the tea Harry yawned, tired from the outdoors, Ron seemed to have the same idea, he pat Harry on the head saying his goodnight and taking his cup of tea with him he headed off to bed.

Closing his eyes Ron willed himself to sleep, his head had started to throb and he hoped to fall asleep before it got worse. Taking deep breaths he listened to the wind, hearing the rustling leaves outside and animals crying in the distance, the sounds lulled him to sleep he dreamed about the grim pulling him deep into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Things will be picking up next chapter, I hope get it up next week! Commets and kudos are appreciated! Tell me what y'all liked


	3. Chapter 3

The holidays where soon over, time flew by, classwork grew harder as the days passed. The snow started melting, leaving puddles and wet patches of grass all over Hogwarts grounds. Rons shoes were covered in mud, leaving a trail of footprints behind. Harry and Hermonie stood by his side, they were coming back from care of magical creatures, the three loved the class because they'd get to see Hagrid. The trio usually stayed late to talk to the half- giant and help clean up but that meant they were running behind for their next class, defence against the dark arts. Professor Lupin was a kind man and wouldn't be upset if they showed up late but Hermione insisted upon being on time. They spent the next hour learning about mind shield barriers, powerful wizards setup to avoid their minds being read, it was common amongst Auras especially during the war. Now that he-who-must-not-be-named is what the ministry believes is dead it's one of those useless concepts they teach. 

"Hey Potter," a high pitched voice called, "Are you still afraid of those dementors?" Draco pulled his cloak over his head, making moaning noises underneath them. A few slytherins joined in, laughing obnoxiously. Harry rolled his eyes walking away from the slytherin. "You screamed like that when your parents died?" Harry whipped around pulling out his wand, Draco's face was plastered with an evil smirk, some slytherins giving a drawn out "ohhhh" while others looked uncomfortable.

"Fuck off malfoy" Ron grabbed Harrys arm pulling hom back and branshing his wand ready to duel for Harry.

"Your mouth is as dirty as the mudblood you hang out with Weasley" Draco smiled, Crabb and Goyle by his side wands in hand. 

"You know what? Go fuck yourself" Ron shoved Harry off to the side storming up to Draco, the slytherin poined his wand at the redhead holding it at his chest. His cheeks boiled red, hands shaking by the side of his cloak gripping his wand so hard that his knuckles turned white. Draco laughed in his face, tapping his wand on his nose

"See? You just have a big nose cause you're nosey" Ron slugged Draco in the face, kicking him in the knees he fell to the floor. Crabb and Goyle charged at Ron, smacking him across the face and shoved him against the wall, they advanced, looking ready to continue his beating until he let out an ear-splitting scream, loud enough to make kids around them drop their books, covering their ears. Harry ran to his friend, smashing his knees next to him, Rom head was in his hands, chin to his chest as he shrieked in pain, he loudly whimpered in pain fat tears streaked down his cheeks. 

"Ron? Ron?" His friend yanked at his hair, tucking his head in between his knees, heaving between labored screams. Hermione sobbed next to him, trying to pry his hands away from his head. Professor Lupin ran in, hearing Rons agonizing screams down the hall, looking at the chaotic situations his eyes unimpressively landed on Draco.

"We didn't do anything!" He squeaked, holding his bleeding nose, Crabb and Goyle looking guilty behind him. Lupin rolled his eyes, diverting his attention to Ron.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey" he asked Hermione, the crying girl ran off, forgetting her book bag on the floor. Lupin sat next to Ron, moving Harry out of the way. He felt behind his head, pulling his hand out and looking at it, he felt again, rubbing small circles looking for any bumps or cuts, trying to figure out why he was screaming. 

"What happened Harry?" Lupid didn't take his eyes off Ron, trying to get him to look up. Harry explained what happened, eyes filling with tears as his voice cracked. Lupin cast a few spells he was unfamiliar with but didn't seem to get the results he wanted. 

"Ron, what's wrong" Lupin begged not knowing how to help the wailing student, Ron screamed a few times, Harry covered his ears, tears slipping out of his eyes. 

"It hurts" Ron cried, gripping the sides of his head, smashing it against the stone wall. His head felt like it was on fire, as if his brain was trying to pop right out of his skull. 

"It's okay, it's okay" Professor Lupin panicked, surprised by Ron's actions, he shoved Ron's head in between his knees, stopping him from hitting it against the wall again. A thin coat of blood covered the professors hands, the warm liquid coating his tired fingers while matting Ron's thick hair to his head. Ron tried to open his eyes but the lights seemed too bright, he looked away from the blues that filled the darkness, it made his eyes ache and filled him with a feeling of fear and betrayal. He couldn't see Lupin but he heard Harry, his best friend's cries upset him and he tried to hold in his screaming, but the more he held in the more he felt compelled. He shut his eyes once more, the light burned them made them feel as if they were being scorched right out of his skull. Shaking his head he tried to get it free from his professor's grasp but Lupin was holding on to it tightly, he was not about to let go. Hearing rushed footsteps he felt someone else sitting beside him, barking out directions.

His head was let go and he flung it up, desperate to relieve the pain, before he hit the wall someone caught him, holding on to the sides of his face. 

"Ronald can you hear me" he heard Madam Pomfry ask. He nodded his head as much as the hands would let him, keeping his eyes glued shut. 

"Ronald can you open your eyes?" She asked him.

" 's too bright" he croaked out. He felt someone tenderly rub at his cheeks, wiping away the tears. His face then was harshly grabbed and some foul tasting potion was shoved down his throat, he tried to gag it back up but a hand clamped over his mouth. Refusing to swallow fingers squeezed his nose shut, his lungs burned and he couldn't breathe but he wouldn't swallow the potion. He sat like that for what seemed like hours, someone muttering incoherent sentences changing their voice in volume when they talked to him and other people. Pulling at the hand that covered his mouth he felt his head getting heavy, a numb feeling was replacing the pain, he closed his eyes, passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Out later then I wanted. Comments and kudos deeply appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Someone was stroking his hair, it felt nice and their fingers twirled, scratching his scalp, patting down the thick mess. He leaned into the hand, enjoying the attention. He felt a few people around him but he couldn't put a number on it, he looked around seeing Percy argue with Fred over something, Percy was holding his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Ginny sat next to him, holding tightly onto his cloak, glaring daggers at Fred. Harry sat beside him, he was the one touching his hair, Hermione was next to him resting her head in her hands. He knew a few professors were staring at him, he could hear their hushed words as they discussed what was wrong with him. His eyes fluttered open and he wanted to see which professors were there.

"Ron" Harry sat up, hand resting on the top of his head. Everyone turned to him, all eyes peering through his soul, looking down he fiddled with the end of the blanket uncomfortable with everyone's intense stares. 

"How are you feeling" Percy pulled him into a hug, kissing the side of his head, he leaned into his brother tightly wrapping his arms around him not wanting to let go.

"I'm fine" he muttered putting his head in Percy's shoulder. He looked towards the professors, Lupin was sitting in a chair staring off into the distance. Dumbledore, Snape and Mcgonagall were having a discussion, the three of them standing in a closed off circle. Madame Pomfrey walked towards him, pulling a cart behind her. She kicked everyone out of the room except Percy, he let go of his brother sitting up in the bed and pulling a blanket around his shoulder. Pulling out a small vile Madam Pomfry shook it in front of him, 

"If you dont swallow these I'm going to have to put a tube down your throat" she threatened him uncorking the bottle. Grabbing it he brought it up to his nose, it smelt disgusting! He looked at Percys drinking his face up, his brother gave him an encouraging nod and he swallowed the thick liquid. He did this for 4 more viles, smelling every one of them before shooting Percy an unpleasant look, his brother smiled supportively at him each time, giving him small nods and rubbing his back. She cast a few spells on him, writing things down on a piece of parchment, pulling jars out from underneath the cart. Looking back at him she unwrapped his head, poking at the wound on the back with her wand. She had Percy pass her jars full of ointment she rubbed into her hair, bandaging it back up and making him swallow a few more potions before putting her stuff away.

"You have a mild concussion, no flying, taking baths, swimming and going up high heights for a week, I'll re-evaluate your head in three days, it would be best if you avoided bright lights. You can go back to the dorms but will miss three days worth of class, Percy will take you back" she looked at her sheet, occasionally scribbling notes on it. 

Walking beside Percy he carried his robe in his arms, the bright sun warmed him, brightening his hair and heating up his head. Birds chirping and bugs buzzed around, giving the grounds a soft hum. Percy walked fast, hyper fixated on getting Run back to the dorm, he didn't even say hi to any of the ghosts that flew past them!

"Percy! Wait, you're going so fast" Ron ran to catch up to him, he got distracted watching some seventh years flying on brooms, incorporating a muggle sport into their game. 

"We are supposed to be back at the dorm, not fooling around" Percy suddenly stopped, sharply turning towards him. He waited for Ron to catch up, taping his foot impatiently while his brother walked towards him before striding off again. Ron huffed in annoyance, he had time off and he was going to have to spend it with a moody Percy!

Once in Gryffindor tower Percy sent him to his dorm, telling him to get some sleep and that he was going to be finishing up his homework if he needed him.

A week after the incided Ron was back in his regular classes, he was grateful that Madame Pomfry took the dumb bandages off his head, they made his hair sweaty and where super uncomfortable. Walking down the hallways he got a lot of uncomfortable looks, his accident had traveled fast around Hogwarts as most gossip did. Everyone believed that Draco almost blew his head off with powerful magic, that little rat didn't even raise his wand at him! Most of his teachers spoke to him in a quiet voice, as if he'd start screaming again. His siblings walked in eggshells around him, obsessing over how his head felt and making sure he wasn't "stressed" . That's what Madame Pomfry told everyone what it was anyway, that he just got stressed. He knew it wasn't the truth but everyone believes it, it was better that way anyway. The only person who didn't seem overly concerned was Harry, he was livid when he found out Ron couldn't play quittage with him but was excited that Draco stayed a far distance away. Apparently he broke the slytherin nose and bruised a couple ribs the boy was enraged but was getting off on thinking he won their "fight." 

"I don't understand why professor Lupin is never in class, if he's sick he should be in the hospital not teaching" Hermione whined, upset that Snape was yet again teaching defense against the dark arts. He was a nightmare to have for one class nevermind two!

"That's because he's a werewolf Herminoe" Ron started absentmindedly. Harry and Hermione stopped, starting wide eyed at the red head. 

"What" Ron seemed uncomfortable "it's not like he's hiding it very well" he tugged at his sleeves, looking out the window. 

"How do you know!" Harry got defensive, not wanting his friend to be a werewolf. Not that he had a problem with it, he just knew the stigma around magical creatures and he wouldn't want the professor taken away for something so stupid. 

"I don't know, I just do" Ron shuffled his feet, nervous about the interrogation. How did he know? It's just the information popped into his head. He never knew before but when Hermione asked he suddenly had an answer that he knew was right.

"He can't be a werewolf Ronald, the ministry wouldn't allow it, they're dangerous" Hermione scolded him, but seemed uncertain in her answer. She walked past him, muttering about finishing her potions essay, Harry sent him an angry glare, upset about the accusation about his favorite professor, he followed Herminoe to the common room probably too pout about the subject. He debated following his friends but decided they were being too emotional for him right now, honestly how could they have so many emotions! 

Walking towards the library he decided to look at some text about werewolves, there must be a reason he knows Lupin is one and he probably just forgot. He found a couple textbooks but soon got distracted chatting with Lavender Brown. His brothers apparently put dye in their soap and her skin turned a deep purple, Madame Pomfry was able to fix it but she was looking for someone to gossip about it with, and he sure did have lots of shit to say about his brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry ignored him for a couple days, avoiding him in the hallways and sitting with Neville during class. Only when he caught him curled on his bed, head beating with enough pain that he couldn't open his eyes did Harry talk to him, staying with him until he fell asleep. 

Bright sun lit up the castle, birds chirped while flying in the clear sky, summer holidays were approaching fast and Ron and Harry couldn't wait! Together they walked to divination class, Ron telling Harry about Charlie and Bill, he hadn't really met Ron's older brothers before and was as excited as Ron was. Hermione decided against divination telling them it was a waste of their education and wasn't a real class. They should've done something like ancient ruins or astronomy, she'd tell them raving about how much she has learned. Ron thought about astronomy but the twins made a snarky retort about how he was to stupid to do that. Molly gave them both a smack on the head but he already dismissed the idea, the twins were right after all. Once they entered the classroom they both were hit with a heavy scent of lavender. The flowery scent was meant to relax them, but instead stunk up the room so badly they spent most of the class dscretaly covering their noses, avoiding the heavy smells. Most of the class was there, sitting at their table on the brightly coloured mats and pillows. Once Harry and Ron sat down they noticed the clear crystals sitting in front of them, they were quite big but not too much they couldn't hold onto.

"What are these for?" Harry asked, inspecting the crystal, holding it up close to his eyes, making confused faces at it.

"I think we are supposed to see our future in them," Ron said. "Bill once brought one home over the winter holidays but I don't think he saw his future" Ron looked off into the distance, trying to remember what exactly his brother used the crystal for.

"10 points to Gryffindor Mr. Weasley '' Professor Trelawney walked in front of the class. "They are meant to glimpse the future, giving hints to what could be. " She raved on, waving her hands around." Take a look at them! Maybe you'll see the colour of your lovers hair or the weather tomorrow. Most people only see small images, one or two things that might happen. However it's been known that practiced and powerful seers had seen a future that has yet to happen '' she smiled at the class, gesturing them to try.

Ron gave Harry an unimpressed look, Harry seemed to feel the same way about the crystal however when professor Trelawney walked by they took a look in, not wanting detention. Ron looked deep into the crystal, golding it up to his face and concentration on it, he attempted to clear all thought from his head, letting nothing in and none of his thoughts out. The task seemed utterly ridiculous really, until he felt different. 

It was warm, too warm, his skin was lit with a soft orange glow, the ginger light danced around him, lighting up the burnt destruction around him. He could hear muted screams, people calling muffled names and shocked gasps. Struggling to breath he wiped his head around, calling out for Harry but no words could leave his mouth. Smoke stung his eyes, making them water, his eyes followed the grey smoke, it rising up fast as fire burned red flags around him his eyes trailed the smoke. Following it into the dark sky he watched it fade away into the harsh glow created by the dark mark, it surprised him causing him to tumble over his feet. 

A loud crash had filled the air, pairs of eyes stared at him; he was just as quickly back in class as he was transported into the dark camp ground. Noticing his books on the ground his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he trembling hands picked them up. He must've knocked them over when he tripped over his feet.

"What kind of future was that" he thought to himself but he was too afraid to think of an answer. 

"See something there? Is it even possible to predict the future? I mean my future, that's completely ridiculous?" Harry complained setting his crystal down, obviously not seeing anything

"A huge waste of time I reckon" Ron snorted, trying to get the colour back on his face and hid the fact that he did actually see something.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Lavender said to him, polishing her crystal with the sleeve of her cloak as if it was a decoration. Ron shot a glare at her but didn't dare to say anything back, instead went back to chatting with Harry, their conversation quickly drifting off to quidditch

"Ron" Percy asked him, gaining the attention of people around him. Looking at Percy he shoved some carrots into his mouth, he hadn't touched anything on his plate and had been staring across the table since lunch started. He couldn't get the images from the crystal ball out of his mind, the warm fire kissed his skin as smoke suffocated him, the dark mark hanging in the moonlit sky burning in the flames. It terrified him, he was left shaken with questions that would be impossible to get answers for. 

"Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Percy sat beside him, putting his hand on his forehead. 

"Im fine" he looked away from his worrisome brother, taking a long sip of pumpkin juice asking Harry if he was done lunch. His friend had been trying to start conversation with him for the last while excited about their next class. Professor Lupin apparently was going to teach them some real dueling and Harry couldn't wait. Ron smiled at Harry, asking him what spells he'd think they'd learn, avoiding his brother's concerned looks. 

"If you're not feeling well I can take you to the hospital wing, Percy doesn't have to know" Harry whispered, making sure Percy couldn't hear him. He loved his brother, but he just got obsessed over the dumbest things and was consumed by making sure he was healthy, he couldn't even sneeze without his brother going into a frenzy! 

"Im fine, just a bit tired" he gave Harry a small shove, eating some more vegetables. Harry seemed to believe him and left him alone, instead talking about dueling. Seamus joined in, brandishing his wand to Harry and pretended to cast spells on him, the group of boys laughed seemingly to forget about Rons previously suspicious behavior. Hermione joined for lunch, carrying books much too big for her small arms, talking about essays and of term homework. They would be out of school in a couple weeks and everyone was excited for the summer holidays. Finishing up their lunch, him, Harry and Hermione rushed to Lupin's classroom, excited for the term to end. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ron sat on a picnic blanket, the yellow and black fabric scratched against his skin. He looked around, the sun burning his eyes and warmed his skin, giving it a pink tone. Flags of people's favorite quidditch teams hung from tents as people walked around, kids screaming and playing as lovers held hands and family's sat together in packs. He'd been excited for the quittage world cup all summer, he'd even been excited during the trip but once he got there something had been feeling eerily familiar and had been putting him in a fearful mood. He sipped on his tea, blowing on the hot liquid, he put a calming draught in it in an attempt to soothe himself but he still felt the need to look over his shoulder whenever he heard a noise. It would be a couple hours until the quittage game and his brothers, sister and friends were walking around the grounds participating in activities and playing all sorts of games. Walking in they saw some people playing on the pitch and he was ecstatic to try it but now he just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. Right now he was sitting with Mr. Diggory, he wasn't the biggest quittage fan but wanted to watch the game with his son. He was reading the daily prophet, occasionally telling him about interesting articles and asking him questions about school. Sipping on his tea something whacked the back of his head, causing him to spill the hot water over his lap

"Oi sorry there Ron" Charlie walked up to him, ruffling his hair

"Fuck off" he pushed him away, getting up he went into the tent to change.

"Don't let mom hear you say that" Charlie followed him, picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it. Flopping down on the couch he flipped through a magazine about dragons as he waited for his brother to change. His dad sent him up to get him to come participate with them and he was to bust keeping an eye on the twins to get the moody teenager.

"What do you want" Ron emerged from the room, getting himself a glass of water but staying far away from his brother. 

"Come play with us" Charlie took a bit from his apple "I thought you liked quittage" he turned his head to look at Ron who was hiding behind him 

"I do" he hugged himself, staring out of the tent waiting for something bad to happen. Charlie got up, waiting for Ron to exit the tent, Ron followed him, knowing there was no use in arguing with his brother, he couldn't even tell himself why he was so afraid! 

Walking closely behind Charlie they passed childrens games, photo booths and reporters. Kids shrieked as adults loudly laughed, crowds of people were clustered together, making it difficult to maneuver around. When he entered a particularly huge crowd he clung to Charlie's hand, nearly hanging off his back trying to stay as close to him as possible. Blue flags blew in the air, a wooden fence surrounded a big pen full of animals, great, his family was at a petting zoo. 

"Hey Charlie, Ron," his dad greeted them, cheeks sunburnt. Harry pushed through the rest of his brothers, trying to greet his friend. 

"Ron you wanna see the dragon's" Harry smirked, a playful tone in his voice 

"Dragons?" Charlies eyes lit up

"Fuck no" Ron glared at Harry remebering what happened last time he was with a baby dragon, Norbert ruined the whole dragon experience for him and if he had to see one more dragon he'd kill himself. Harry chuckled as Bill and Percy both gasped, his father telling him off for using bad words. Fred and George snicked, knowing he'd said much worse in the past. Ginny and Hermione came out of the pen, big smiled sprawled across their faces,

"What kind of dragons did they have?" Charlie tried to let go of his hand, bouncing on his feet wanting to see the dragon, he held on tighter, the old fear crawling up his spine making his stomach turn. Charlie pulled again forcing Ron to squeeze tighter, he rolled his eyes giving him a small pat on the head,

"I'll be right back, I want to see the dragons" Charlie turned to him, eyes darting towards the pens. 

"You see baby dragons every day" he glanced around him, feeling uneasy

"Ron"

"Fine" he let go, shoving his hands in his pockets. Charlie ran off, Bill right behind him. Watching his family move closer to see the dragons Ron stayed back, trying to avoid the large crowd. Harry stayed behind with him, muttering about how Norbert was enough, they stood close together Harry was never one for big crowds and he was surely getting tired. Looking at each other they both agreed that they should find some place private, much more quiet. Standing on his toes Ron saw Charlie distracted, holding three dragons at once, seeing as no one was paying attention the two boys hurriedly scurried off. 

Walking away from the large crowds Harry and Ron wandered into the forest, sunlight seeping through the tree leaves, moist dirt softened under their feet. They could hear the small cry of crickets over the echoed sounds of the far away quittage festive, they welcomed the new noise, happy for some semblance of peace. Finding a big tree Ron sat up against it, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

"Everything is all good?" Harry sat next to him, holding onto his arm. 

"Ya, my brothers can just be" Ron let out a sign, completely exhausted

"Tiring?" Harry let out a small chuckle, he enjoyed spending time with Ron's family but he wasn't used to such a big crowd and they could be a lot at times. He leaned into the tree, resting his head on Ron's shoulder, long red curls tickled his face and his body warmed his. 

"Aight they sure do tire you out" Ron gave him a pat on the head. They sat under the tree for an hour, sun kissing their skin and grass tickling their feet. A while ago they discarded their shoes and shirts, the scolding heat making them sweat occasionally they'd pop up looking around making sure no crazed fan or ambitious reporter was stalking Harry. Them sitting alone half naked would definitely be front page news and neither wanted that. 

Red and orange streaks pained the sky as a cool breeze drifted into the air, the sun was setting as Harry and Ron hurried back to their tent, getting ready for the biggest quittage game of their lives. Percy had waited behind for them, not being as into quittage as the rest of his family and being the most responsible he took it upon himself to make sure they were safe. Quickly rushing to the pitch they found their family, pushing through the huge crowd they heard the whistle blow, the game had started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The pace is gonna slow down over the next couple chapters! I appreciate all the comments! Lots of you are on the right track but wouldn't want to spoil the story. Commets and kudos are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Cheering along Ron's previous fear vanished, consumed with intently watching the game, happily screaming as a bludger nearly hit their seats. However as the sun set rain clouds rolled in, darkening the sky leaving an unsettling air around them, Ron started to worry, feeling as if this was a warning to get out. 

"Harry" Ron grabbed his friend's arm, tugging him close. "We should go" his eyes scanned the sky looking for the invisible warning. 

"What" Harry couldn't take his eyes off the pitch, trying to follow the snitches movements. 

"We need to go!" He said louder, shaking his arm. Startled at the outburst Harry looked at him, eyes torn between the game and his friend.

"Are you feeling okay?" Harry asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Having no response given Harry focused back to the game, bouncing on his feet. Ron tried to bring his attention back, grabbing Harry's hand and poking him in the arm but his attempts were futile, Harry having found the snitch. Tugging at his hair Ron huffed, didn't anyone else know what was going to happen? How absolutely terrible everything was going to be? He told them to leave again, shouting in Harry's face tears threatening to fall from his eyes. This caught the attention of his family, Percy coming towards him, a sympathetic look on his face. 

"It's okay Ron" he gently grabbed his chin, turning his face to his. "Do you need to go back? Get some rest?" He spoke softly, articulating each word making sure he understood. 

"We need to go back!" He pulled away from his brother, grabbing Harry's shirt "now!" He tugged Harry along. Harry tried to escape, reasoning that nothing bad was happening and that they could figure this out but they couldn't, Ron knew something bad was going to happen. 

"Oh Ronald" Percy called, following him through the crowd. Suddenly a shriek erupted from the stands, he could see someone falling, pumultting to the hard ground. Krum swooped in, ready to catch the person but the second he got close the stand was blown up, pieces of wood flying, small fire burning away at the ledge. Another strike hit this time at the bottom; it blew people backwards and burned the bright grass. Panic set in as people rushed off the stands, more places blowing up, making nearly half the stand go up in flame. Flight response kicked in as Ron pulled Harry through the crowd, narrowly avoiding being hit, violently shoving people out of his way, Harry had to get to safety and it was his mission to do so. 

"Ron!" He heard Hermione call him, he looked back, seeing his whole family rushing towards him together but he didn't have time to wait, he needed to go. Looking at the railing he glanced at the grass, noticing a pile of unused tent fabric. Grabbing Harry he lifted him up, throwing him down onto the makeshift mats.  
Taking one last look back Ron jumped down. 

Landing hard he just missed the pile of fabric, pain flared through his leg, he tried getting up but he collapsed under his own weight.

"What the fu- Ron? Are you alright" Harry rushed to his side, helping him get up. Leaning against Harry he looked around attention focusing on the forest. Hobbling Ron clung onto Harry going straight to the forest, hoping to find cover under the trees. Harry ran with him, trying to pull him back to the tent where the rest of the Weasleys might be. Quickly stopping Ron looked around, he was in a clearing, a red flag burning next to a burnt tent, a previous food stand had been burnt to the ground, small candies littering the floor. He remembered this. Hearing the familiar scream he slowly looked up, fearing what he was to see. The dark mark stood out in the muddy sky, it seemed brighter than before, someone had died. 

Remembering his previous task he dragged Harry into the forest, he had stopped his previous protests once he saw the dark mark, also wanting to hide. Running a spell was shot at them, knocking them both to the ground, a figure clad in a black robe sauntered towards them, wand drawn and ready. Giving an evil laugh he raised his wand, pointing it at Harry

"Avada-" Ron pushed Harry over, grabbing his wand from his back pocket, "-kardava." Ron looked away, flicking the wand, a dark purple shield covered them sending the green curse back, the force of it hitting sent the man flying, blowing out the fire in front of them. Breathing heavily he pulled Harry up keeping an eye out for the evil wizard. Grabbing his wand back Harry grabbed onto Ron, keeping his wand out as he softly guided him into the forest. Branches whipped at their body's as tiny shrubs cut at their ankles, finding their way in the dark was hard but not wanting to give away their position they refused to use light. Ron had tripped over some roots, his bad leg nearly dragging along behind him, blood dripped from a gash in his head, having hit it on a few rocks. Haven fallen with his friend Harry bled from his nose, face smashing into the ground cracking his glasses. They could no longer see the campsite smoke rising in the distance and a soft orange glow lighting up the night. Screams echoed throughout the woods, dark mark still hanging in the sky,

"This way" the redhead lightly pulled at Harry, trudging in the forest he would push or pull Harry in the direction he wanted to go, seeming to know the trail he was on. After what seemed like hours Ron finally stopped his rushed walking, sitting on a hill and jumping down. Concerned Harry looked down, watching Ron inspeacy the dirt, jumping next to Ron he noticed a small hole in the hill that they would both fit in. Crawled in he calling for Harry to join him sitting tightly against the wall, tired Harry crawled in, sitting next to Ron in their dirty hiding spot and rubbing at his eyes. They leaned against the dirt, rocks poking at their backs, labored breathing coming from their lungs. Cold wind blew in, chilling their skin as they say closer together, the forest going silent as they closed their eyes. 

"Ron? Harry!" Ron awoke with a jolt, stabbing Harry with his elbow, Harry jumped awake, adjusting his crooked glasses on his face. Bringing a finger to his lips Ron shushed Harry, uncertain onto who was calling him. Scooting out of the hole Ron looked at the sky, the dark mark gone. Moonlight lit up the forest, the silhouette of tree branches danced in the heavy wind, ruffling the leaves and blowing them in circles. A chill bite at his skin, freezing his skin making him shiver. Wiping at his face he scratched at the dried blood, his head had started to pound and he didn't think he could fight off any more death eaters.

"Ron!" A deep voice echoed through the forest, Harry looked at him, figuring out what to do next. Noticing him still trying to hide he popped out of the hole, grabbing his wand and sending red sparks into the sky. 

"What are you doing!" Ron yelled, getting up but falling into Harry. 

"Calm down" Harry caught him, sitting him back down. "You're going to hurt yourself even more" Harry sent up red sparks again. Crossing his arm he cursed at Harry unhappy about waiting to be rescued. 

"Harry, Ron is that you? Merlin thank you" Bill ran towards him, falling to his knees and pulling Ron into his chest. Pushing away Ron swore at his brother, face going red as he pouted, Bill shot up green sparks, signaling that the boys were found. 

"Are you okay? Can you walk" Bill noticed Ron's leg, gently touching it. 

"Fuck, dont do that" Ron kicked at Bill with his good leg. Ignoring Ron's bad mood he picked him up, supporting him as they walked back. 

"Harry, Ron! You're okay" Hermione rushed towards them, giving Harry a hug. The Weasleys were at an emergency medical tent, many healers fixing up burns and small scratches. Being sat down Ron was swarmed with his family, concerned hands poking at him, thankfully he dad shooed them away, cleaning his face with a warm cloth. 

"What happened?" Harry sat beside him, Bill cleaning his nose, casting a spell to fix it. 

"Some old death eaters" Percy spoke up, adjusting his glasses, "Minister thinks they just wanted to start commotion, make everyone's day miserable" 

"No kidding" Harry shot back, not liking Percy's ridiculous explanation. "One tried to kill me" Harry took the cloth from Bill, whipping his hands down.

"What? Why? How are you alive" Hermione interrogated him. 

"I dunno, guess they missed" he lied, looking at Ron. 

"None of that" Arthur, gesturing to a healer wanting to get Ron's leg wrapped him. A kind faced woman came, casting a few spells, his sibiling trying to calm him down. He dislocated his hip, breaking his thigh bone. The family went silent as he was brought into the tent, only Arthur allowed in, a solemn mood fell upon the group, ministry workers and Aurora's running around. After hearing a rough argument with the healer about taking potions Ron stormed out, weighing heavily on crutches he'd have to use for a couple days. Tired and scared the family found their portkey and returned home, a tiresome evening to come.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on! Tell me what's gonna happen at hogwarts?" Ginny begged, shaking Bill's arms wanting answers.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise" Bill laughed, finding his sister funny. Fred and George joined in, poking at Bill for answers but he wouldn't budge. Ron rubbed his head, a sharp pain throbbed behind his eyes, he pressed his fingers into his eyes trying to relieve some of the pain. Regretting not taking any of the pain potions the healers offered him he held his head in his hands. The clock read 12:36am, him, Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fred and George had been sent home. Charlie stayed to help collect the baby dragons, their pin being burned and the little devils running rampant through the camp. Molly had taken Hermione home, staying to explain what had happened. His father and Percy were called into work, many muggles had seen the fire, calling something called the fire department? Anyway lots of muggles showed up, bringing their screaming red cars with them and spraying water everywhere. Many of them had seen the dark mark floating in the sky and the ministry needed all hands on deck in tracking them down. Bill had taken them home and was supposed to be putting them to bed. 

When they got home no one talked about what had happened, everyone pleased that he and Harry fled to safety they forgot all about his running away in the first place. Harry didn't mention the shield to anyone, haven't even tried to talk to him about it. He gladly took Harry's silence, not even knowing how he created such a himself. No one has ever deflected the killing curse before, well Harry had but that didn't count, he was a baby! He didn't use a wand and some spell, some powerful spell that a 14 year old can cast and deflect unforgivables? Most advanced magic had to be cast by someone older and experienced, nevermind a non verbal spell that can delete the killing curse, not even Dumbledore could do that!

"Come on!" Harry joined in the interrogation a big smile plastered across his face. Fred started yelling at Bill, vowing revenge if he didn't tell him, could they be any louder? 

"Shut up," Ron laid his head on the table, running his finger through his hair. His head had started to pound harder, the more he thought the harder it hurt. 

"Come on Ron'' George poked at his head "Bill won't tell us the exciting news! Don't you want to know?" George grabbed his head, shaking it back and forth. Grunting, Ron swatted his hand away, the shaking worsening the pain, they went back to yelling, begging Bill to give an answer. 

"Piss off, it's the tri wizard tournament, now shut the fuck up" Ron lost his temper, throwing a cup at his brother, spreading water all over the table and soaking Fred's shirt. He laid his head back down, massaging his temples. The room went quiet, everyone staring at Ron, he could hear Bill send his sibling to the living room, moving around the kitchen grabbing something from the cupboard. 

"Take this'' Bill sat next to him, stroking his hair. Ron lifted his head, sleeping drought being shoved in his face. Bill fed him a spoonful, giving him a new glass of water to wash it down. Planting a small kiss on his head, Bill untucked his chair, sending him to bed. Not making it all the way, Ron stopped in Percy's room, not caring if Percy decided to stay the night and fell asleep on his brother's bed. 

Bill sat at the kitchen table, his siblings and Harry playing a game of exploding snap in the living room. He considered sending them to bed but they were still pretty riled up and would want to say goodnight to Molly. Ron's outburst was long forgotten, Fred and George now mocking some overzealous reporter who tried to talk to Harry. Pondering on Ron's words he scratched at the table, how did Ron know about the tri-wizard tournament? He found out a few days ago and everyone was given a charm so they couldn't tell. It was supposed to be a secret, a big secret that no student would even be able to guess, so how did Ron know? Thinking about his little brother Ron always knew things he shouldn't. An embarrassed smile graced his face as he rembered the time Ron knew about his secret girlfriend. He never brought her home, nothing of her's came home with him but Ron somehow knew everything about her. He was able to tell him her name, house and what perfume she used he thought Charlie found out and told him but he didn't think Charlie knew. There sure was something strange about his brother and he wasn't sure what it was. 

Torn from his thoughts he heard a crash and a loud screaming. Bill tiredly got up, ready to send everyone to bed and clean whatever situation the twins made. Walking into the living room he saw Ginny sleeping on the couch, Harry awkwardly lying in the arm chair, their game left was discarded on the floor, pillows and blankets thrown around. Picking some blankets up he dropped them over Harry and Ginny stuffing pillows under their heads and taking Harry's glasses off, putting them on a side table. Flinching he heard another bang, followed by a string of curse words that would only come from Ron. He walked upstairs, angry that someone (the twins) woke Ron up, he'd only been sleeping for about an hour and was sure he'd still be tired. 

"What are you doing?" Bill looked at the scene, Ron was on the floor trapped in some blankets, Fred and George pillows in hand. The youngest sent him a glare, ripping a pillow from one of the twins, getting up he pushed the other storming out of the room to finish his nap in his own bed. Hearing the upstairs door slam he put Percy's bed back together, scolding the twins. 

"What do you think you're doing" he repeated, taking the pillow and laying it back down on the bed. 

"We just wanted to know if it's true" Fred looked guilty on the floor, moving the book Ron threw at him with his foot. 

"You'll find out once you're back at school" Bill picked up the book, placing it back on the shelf. Percy would be livid if he found out they trashed his bedroom. "Get to bed" he grabbed the blankets, both twins looking shamefully at him "now!" They scurried out mumbing a "yes" as they rushed off to their own room, not making a noise until sunrise. No one dared to ask about the surprise until they got to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron Weasley knew there was something wrong with him. He tried to fool himself, he really did. Hiding behind the idea that he was observant or just overheard things but after he heard the announcement he knew something was wrong. Why couldn't he just keep his big mouth shut, why did he have to tell everyone he knew about the tri wizard tournament! 

His thoughts tormented him as orange sunlight peeked through the closed curtains, lighting up the dark room. Ron lied on his bed, tired and ready to sleep for the next 100 years. For once the dorm was clean, being the first day back at Hogwarts no one has ruffled through their trunks, throwing discarded clothing and unused textbooks around the floor. Hearing the squeaking of the staircase Ron rolled over, facing the door, Harry quietly walked in, giving him a huge smile. He hasn't stopped talking about the tournament all night, pointing out the other schools uniforms and trying to guess what house they'd be in. 

"You're being crabby" Harry poked his cheek, sitting next to him on the bed. He shoved his face into his pillow, letting out a moan 

"C'mon don't you want to watch your brothers try to enter" Harry laughed, always amused at the twins jokes.

"No" he pouted, lifting his face out and looking at Harry.

"Does your head hurt?" Harry spoke softly ruffling his hair. Ron ignored him, rolling onto his side and pulling his blanket over his head, could he really still be Harry's friend? Would Harry want to be his friend if he knew how weird he was? 

Unsuccessful at cheering up Ron Harry made himself comfortable, propping up pillows as he flipped pages of an old quittage magazine and taped his feet. Ron didn't know if he was more annoyed or comforted with his friend being there but accepted it as it was. Noise crept up from the common room, excitement for the tournament and the new school year was running high, it made Ron feel antsy, he just wanted to go away! 

When the noise got louder, people chanted the names of who should enter, Harry tried to ask him more questions, attempting to get him out of bed and talk to his classmates. But his siblings were there and they wouldn't lay off him, probably would want him to tell them who the hogwarts champion was, as if he knew! No one asked about the tri wizard tournament after Bill chewed them out but the Hogwarts express was free game and he spent most his time telling them to fuck off or hiding in the bathroom. 

Giving up he got out of bed, walking out the door while Harry followed behind him. Being met with bright lights he showed some second years off the couch, sinking into the cousins as he crossed his arms, a frown covering his face. 

"Glad you could join us Ronnikins" Fred said from behind, leaning his elbow on his head.

"What knowledge will you grace us with tonight?" George piped up, crawling over the couch to sit next to him. 

"Fuck off" Ron pushed the elbow off his head, curling into a ball. The noise in the room grew, students jumping beside him, 3 sixth year girls trying to shove themself in the armchair to sit with the "next champion." Their giggles carried throughout the room, loud shrieks of a group of boys playing some muggle game irritated his ears. Another group of 5th years were huddled at one of the work tables, discussing how the tournament would affect their owls, something seemed odd about the scene. 

"Where's Hermione?" He turned to Harry, confused as to why his friend wasn't with them. 

"She went to the dorm" Lavender stopped brading a first year's hair. "Upset when I told her about the ball" she looked back down, grabbing another strand of hair. 

"Ball?" He asked, voice quiet. 

"Ya apparently the tournament also has a dance involved and the girls were talking about dates but Hermione left" Harry answered him, confused at the idea of taking a date. 

"You didn't hurt her feelings did you Lavender?" Ron walked towards her, sitting on the floor. 

"I was just trying to give her beauty tips but she got all emotional and stormed off. I mean have you seen her hair? What kind of guy would want a bird's nest on their date's head!" She stated, running her fingers through her perfectly curled hair. 

"I like her hair" Ron crossed his arms, face tinting red. 

"I mean- there's nothing wrong with it! I just wanted to make it better!" She defended, finishing up the girls braid. 

"There isn't anything wrong with 'Miones hair, it's very beautiful" he stood up walking towards the girls dormitory. Grabbing the railing he looked at the stairs, unable to climb up but wanting to comfort his friend. Calling her name a few times he got no answer, putting him into an even worse mood than before. Giving Lavender one last look he stormed into his dorm, slamming the door shut. 

Breakfast was a happier time, Hermione telling Ron that she thought she found a cure for his headache, and him pressing her for an answer. 

"Come On!" He whined "tell me!" 

"I can't" she gave a big smile "it's a surprise! It really does have great results but I don't want anyone trying to stop the treatment" she rambled on. 

"Stop it? Why would anyone want to stop it" his face paled, unsure if he still trusts his friend. Hermione was a smart girl, too smart she'd probably try shoving sticks in his brain or make him eat another potion she made in the girls bathroom. 

"You know how wizards can be towards muggle treatments" she wiggled her finger "it's a bit controversial" she took a sip of her juice. 

"But will it help," Harry asked, leaning over the table to hear his friend. 

"Mmm-hm" she continued drinking her juice, a bright smile on her face. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" She grabbed her bag, rushing Harry and Ron to their first class. 

History of magic was a bore, Binns voice going over the new curriculum. Some kids were talking about defense against the dark arts, hyping up the class. After the first period everyone knew how cool Moody was and no one could wait for his class. Excited, Harry, Ron and Hermikne chatted about the Moody stories, unable to wait for the period after lunch.

Lunch flew by as the trio walked into defence against the dark art; they took a seat at the front of the class, excited about their new teacher and hoping he was as good as Lupin. Hermione took all her books out, stacking them high in her desk as she organized her quills and inks. Ron would occasionally blow one away, taking a book and flipping through it as Hermione swatted at him, giving a lecture about being a prepared and punctual student with a huge smile on her face. 

Moody talked about the unforgivable curses, distrubed yet intrigued faces listened intently. After a not-so-safe demonstration of the curses he got them all to line up, testing out the imperius curse on each student, making them bounce up and down or barking like a dog. 

Quicker than he would've liked it was Ron's turn, him, Harry and Hermione having lined up at the back, having experienced more than enough dark magic. Walking toward Moody the angry Professor pointed his wand at him, chanting out the spell. 

Ron knew the spell would feel weird, many spells left numb tickling or an unpleasant ache in his body. But this one hurt. It hurt so badly he couldn't even hear the command Moody gave him, it felt as if someone took a hot axe to it, splitting his head in two. As if his brain was being picked apart with tweezers and thrown in a wood chipper. He remembered falling to his knees, his pants being torn by the hard stone, someone was screaming bloody murder, he covered his ears, trying to block out the noise until he realized it was him. He hit at his head, wanting the pain to stop, his face felt wet and hot, his mouth dry and his throat hurt. Someone grabbed at his hands, pulling them away from his head. He tried to look at who was in front of him but everytime he tried he was met with a green light, it made his eyes ache forcing him to close them. 

"What did you do!" He heard a female scream, there were more gasps and even some crying. He shook his head, wanting the crying to stop and was upsetting him and he just wanted all noise to stop and for someone to get rid of that damn green light. Feeling sick to his stomach and vomiting up his breakfast, he could feel someone die, he knew then where he was going to die and he could do nothing about it. This made him cry harder, his head still pounding and eyes still ached, he felt someone tuck his head to their chest, stroking his hair and whispering soft words. He couldn't make them out but then calmed him down, he felt safe and the terrible pain started to go away. 

"He's gonna die" he muttered needing to warn someone, anyone. 

"No ones dying it's okay" he was shushed by a soft voice, he repeated himself "he's gonna die, he's going to die" barely squeaking it out the voice shushed him telling him everything was going to be okay. Getting upset he grunted at the voice, why wouldn't they listen! Someone was going to die! 

"Get out if the way" someone barked, this time it was a woman's voice, she leaned down beside him, putting her cold hand on his forehead. 

"Mr. Weasley, can you hear me?" he recognized the voice. 

"McGon'gal?" He hugged the voice tighter, feeling tired. 

"Can you look at me" he gently opened his eyes, squinting them a bit afraid of seeing the lights, once he realized they weren't there. He opened them fully and was faced with a very unsettling scene. He was hugging Harry, almost completely in his lap, some of his classmates were huddled in the corner, some crying and some comforting others. Many of the desks and chairs had been shoved out of the way, as if people jumped out of their seats and ran out of the room. Professor Moody was behind his desk, looking terrified out of his mind. Mcgonagall barked orders, demanding everyone to leave the room and head back to their dorms, he snorted, as if they'd go back to their dorms, not after what happened. What did happen? 

It seemed as if the others were thinking that too, studwnra scurrying in direction's that where definitely not the dorms. The head of gryffindor focused her attention back to him, asking him questions, so many so quickly he was unable to focus. He tried sitting up a bit, letting go of Harry and whipping at his face. His head had a dull ache in it and he felt ready to drop dead.

"Shhh a'ight" he tried speaking, rubbing at his eyes. The room was being much too noisy even with everyone gone and he all he wanted was to get some sleep. Leaning back into Harry, he hoped his friend wouldn't mind as he closed his eyes, tired, ready to sleep for the next hundred years. He heard someone telling him to wake up, that it wasn't bed time but he ignored them, nestling his head into Harry's chest and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

If there was one thing for sure Ron knew he wanted the room to quiet, people seemed to be arguing. Loud voices yelled at each other as soft sobs cried in his ears, someone was tapping their foot against his bed making it shake. 

"St'p 't, he mumbled out, swatting his hand in the direction of the foot tapper. Feeling heavy and sweaty he tried getting up not liking whatever room he was in. 

"Ron'' someone put a hand in his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Where do you think you're going" the voice gave a soft laugh. Someone was still loudly arguing voices growing louder and louder with each passing moment. Opening his eyes Ron looked at Harry, he seemed to be the only person aware he was awake. Hermione was crying while looking at Mcgonagle and Moody, Fred and George doing a terrible job at calming her down. 

"Shhh fuck up" he tried speaking up but the words struggled to come out if his mouth. However his swearing got him somewhere as everyone stopped their yelling staring right at him. 

"Th'k 'ou" he rolled onto his side, shoving the heavy blankets off of him, hugging his pillow and shutting his eyes. 

"Mr Weasley'' Pomfrey called, opening his eyes he looked at Harry, rolling his eyes he sat up, facing the old healer. She was holding a familiar vile, the gross liquid stunk up the whole room. 

"You know the drill" she uncorked it, bringing it up to his lips. Opening his mouth he drank the foul tasting potion, Harry scrunched up his nose, looking at him with amused disgustingness. Hermione stopped crying, whipping her eyes and covering her nose with her sleeve. Hearing the door open all eyes darted, looking at Ginny as she walked in, carrying a bundle of fabric in her hands. Coming closer she look at the twins, 

"See I told you he wouldn't like it" she placed the fabric on the bed revealing his blanket from the dorm. Throwing off his old one she tucked him in, staring at Fred and George with proud eyes the whole time. Moody must have said something because Mcgonagle went back to yelling at him, dragging him out of the hospital wing with "you'll have to explain this to his parents" and "lucky you're not fired."

As soon as they left the group burst out laughing, amused at Moody's shocked face. 

"How are you feeling" Hermione straightened out his blanket, smoothing down the crumpled edges.

"Im fine" Hermione gave him an unimpressed look, "a bit tired I guess" he rubbed at his eyes.

"Come off it Hermione" Fred said, rubbing his hair.

"Ya he's fine" George laughed picking up the discarded blanket and throwing it over Ron's head. Laughing the group fell into a comfortable conversation talking about the upcoming school year. Ron was released the following day, excused from the days classes. 

He spent most of his time catching up, not wanting to fall behind or get lost in his thoughts especially because Hermione said her "surprise" was going to be here soon and he didn't really want to think about it. Time passed as students started to fill the common room, classes ending and everybody ready to relax. Ron was sitting on the couch, legs spread out and books discarded to his side. The table was pulled close, the chess board set up, he was in the middle of a game against himself. 

"Ron it came!" Hermione rushed to her dorm, throwing her bag on him and runnung up the stairs.

"Is this her surprise?" Ron whispered to Harry, sitting up and putting the game away. 

"You're going to hate it" Harry smiled, sitting next to him. Helping Ron put away the pieces Hermione ran back down, box in hand. 

"I borrowed Hedwig to pick it up, had to send a letter to my parents, they didn't agree but sent it anyway. I didn't think Hedwig was going to be that fast but she dropped it off this morning while you were still in the hospital wing so I didn't want to bother you." She said in one breath, squeezing in next to him. Picking up her bag she jumped back up. "We should do this in your dorm" she walked up to the boys upstairs gesturing them to follow her. 

Giving each other concerned looks they gathered Ron's stuff, following Hermione up the stairs. She had opened up her box and was setting up on Rons bed, noticing him she pat a spot beside her, waiting for him to sit and excited to explain. Sitting down Ron noticed a handful of supplies including a needle, cotton balls, a weird muggle bottle and some metal pieces. 

"Uhh what exactly are you doing" Ron asked, looking at the large needle she was now picking up.

"What side of your head do you usually get your migrans?" She ignored his question. 

"Right, why?" Hermione grabbed him, pulling him closer to her and grabbing the right side of his head. Moving his hair back she poked at his ear occasionally picking up a piece of paper and reading it. "Harry what's she doing?" Ron looked at Harry who was trying to hold his laughter in by the door.

"Just stay calm alright? It's supposed to help." He laughed. 

"Okay, I got this" Hermione said to herself before putting the paper down, roughly grabbing his head she sat on her knees looking down into his ear and shoved the needle in. 

"Ow! Hermione what the fuck" Ron screached pulling away. 

"Stay still" she held tightly to his head, dropping the needle and picking up the metal pieces. She grabbed a metal circle with a tiny moon on it and awkwardly screwed off a tiny ball at the end. Shoving the ring into his ear she tightened it back up, pouring some of the weird liquid into a cotton ball and putting it in his ear making it uncomfortable sting. 

"Told you you wouldn't like it." Harry moved to his bed, helping Hermione put away her torcher kit. 

"No shit" Ron spat, crossing his arms. "What did you do anyway?" He asked, poking at his ear. 

"Don't touch it" Hermione grabbed his hand. "It's a daith piercing, it's used to help muggles relieve the pain on migraines or so people say but nothing else was working so I thought we could try this out." She smiled, pleased with her operation. "Harry picked out the piercing for you" she put away the rest of the stuff.

"Oh ya thanks Harry, really appreciate it" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Come off it Ron, it looks nice" Harry smiled, patting his distressed friend on the shoulder "Besides I think it would make your mom go nuts" he laughed.

Smiling Ron laughed with Harry remembering when his mom saw Bills first piercing, she nearly lost her mind, covering his ears with long hats and earmuffs, which was quite the sight in summer. At least he had a reason for his, and it was a bit less noticable. Together they sat on Rons bed, occasionally Hermione would open the box, covering a cotton ball in the liquid and replacing the dried out one in his ear, it stillstung, having a stench that reminded him when his parents drunk. Harry had been telling him about class, apparently Moody really had been given a talking-to as their lesson was just him reading out of the textbook. Hours passed by and Hermione retired to her dorm, tired and wanting to finish revising for tomorrow's classes before bed. Both boys slowly got ready for bed, wanting to be ready for the next day. 

Days turned into weeks as the fall breeze blew in. All aspects of summer disappeared as bright green grass mellowed into a dull yellow are vivid leaves fell off trees in shades of red and yellow. Cooler winds froze their skin, giving people goosebumps as they walked outside. The end of October was here and soon the beautiful colours of autumn would turn into the cold shadows of winter. Despite the unpleasent weather the students had many things to look forward too, as today was not only Halloween but the day to announce the tri wizard champions. Rivalries between houses grew as all competed for the glory, even some pranks had been pulled between schools. However as they all sat in the great hall and heard Dumbledore's loud voice announce "Cedric Diggory" the student erupted in cheers, all of Hogwarts pleased with ther champion. Ron smiled along, clapping with his friends and cheering with Harry when the goblet exploded with fire, ash and smoke blowing out spitting out a single piece of paper that read "Harry Potter" he froze, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pew 10 chapters down and finally getting some actual plot??? Would any of you believe I've developed this whole story just so I could give Ron the peircing?? Oh well, please leave comments and kudos they are greatly appreciated!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry, you can't participate in the tournament," Ron paced across the dorm, soft carpet silencing his loud footsteps.

"Why not?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. The rest of their dorm mates were in the common room, excited about Harry being a champion but Ron had been hiding upstairs fearful for his friend. Harry had gone up, wanting to escape the attention and see what was going on with Ron. Sitting down on his bed Ron chewed at his fingernails before jumping up,

"Something bad's going to happen!" Ron looked at Harry, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to fight with his friend, he just wanted him to be safe. 

"No kidding" 

"I just- please Harry, I... I don't want you to get hurt" Ron fell back onto the bed looking down at his hands. 

"Look I'll be fine, Dumbledores going to figure it out" Harry bargained, sitting down next to him. Ron outburst had bothered him, telling him what to do and acting as if he was the bad guy but Ron's tears forced him to calm down and try to reason. 

"I don't trust him" Ron looked up at Harry. Something about Dumbledore set him off, to Ron he wasn't very kind, he left Harry with the Dursleys after all. 

"What? You think he put my name in the goblet?" Harry swiftly stood up, snapping at him. Dumbledore had been nothing but kind and helpful to Harry and he wouldn't listen to someone bad mouthing him. 

"I bet he knows who did but wouldn't tell you" Ron yelled going red in the face, why did Harry have to be so trustworthy?

"Now why would he do that?" Harry glared

"I don't know! I dont trust him and if you weren't so fucking stupid neither would you" he stood up, storming out if the room and slamming the door. 

Harry didn't talk to him for the next couple days, most people blaming him for hurting "the Gryffindor champions" feelings and others ready to swoop in and take his place. Even Hermione told him he should apologize, like it's his fault Harry's so blindly trustworthy? But how did he know who to trust? He'd never really talked to Dumbledore before, only hearing stories of praise. He's one of the greatest wizard of all time, the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen anyone would be honoured to stand in his presence and yet he had the compulsion to punch him in the face. 

Lonely days turned into long nights as darkness consumed the common room. The night sky was decorated with stars, the full mood lighting up the whole picture. Ron lied in his bed waiting, intently listening to the snores of his roommates. Uneasy hissing came from Harry, the snake's language rolling off his tongue, he really did hate it when he spoke parseltongue in his sleep. Watching the clock the numbers turned 2:17am, hallway patrols usually didn't last this late into the night, except Miss. Norris who guarded the empty halls. His plan was simple really but it still put him on edge, the wrong person catching him and everyone was bound to know his secret. Throwing his legs over the bed his sock clad feet touched the floor, he considered putting on shoes but their loud stomping might tip someone off. Walking towards Harry's trunk he peaked in, slowly rummaging around until he found the invisible cloak, silently closing it he left the room, hoping no one would notice he was missing. 

He made his way to the library, looking at a few more books about seeing and empathy but it was all children's levels, nothing compared to what he has been doing. He'd been heading off to the library during the day, reading about magical creatures and magical families. Quickly stacking up his books he sat at a small desk, he couldn't spend too much time in there, Harry might not have been talking to him but people were noticing that he was reading a lot more than normal and if he came back holding any of these books someone would know something was up. Looking at the restricted section he got up from his seat, bringing his small stack with him. Setting them in the floor he pulled out a bobby pin he "borrowed" from Lavender, he had to sit through 20 minutes of her braiding his hair to get it and was not letting that time go to waste. Knowing that he could not use simple magic to unlock the chains he resorted to trying to pick the lock the muggle way. Fred and George used to do it to the broom shed when they were younger, always getting themselves in loads of trouble but now their criminal skills were coming in handy. Having practiced on his dorm mates' trunks he opened the lock with ease, grabbed a lantern, lighting it up and going on his hunt for answers. 

He flipped from what seemed hundreds of books, coming across all kinds of creatures, some he related to but none of the titles ever feeling like it belonged. Fire light flickered as he closed the last book "Drudaic Mages'' he felt bad for reading from the restricted section. The ministry kept many sacred texts here, the castle protecting their pages. Most had curses to stop students who managed to sneak in from grabbing them, burning hands and shocking unsuspecting kids. However at the back, a dusty shelf seemed to hold many treasures, books encased with the most beautiful art, forgine words coveted the spine. A blue spell protected them, stopping anyone from even being able to touch them nevermind read them. He considered looking at one, their secretive nature pulling him close but he dared not try afraid of what magical curse binded them together. Tired he put all his books away, grabbing the invisible cloak and blew out the candle, sneaking out, mind reeling over what he knew, the things he shouldn't know. He considered telling Harry and Hermione but before the announcement and their fight Harry was so happy this year, very little worry had filled their conversations and he didn't want to stress Harry out during his first year of peace. Although Hermione could probably come up with an answer in seconds, she'd insist upon telling a teacher or adult and he did not want that. Hermione hadn't been in the magical world as long as he has, all magical creatures had to be registered. Magical traces were put on them to track when and how they are using their powers and ever since you-know-who any creature that seemed a bit too powerful seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. He remembered a kid in Percy's first year, they were sorted into Ravenclaw, after the first couple classes teachers recognized that they had some control over animals, being able to talk to them. They apparently met a horrid fate in the forbidden forest, no one knows what truly happened but they hadn't been seen since. The ministry paid their family a hefty amount for their loss, it seemed like the perfect accident to him.

Walking along moonlight lit up the corridor, he could hear the faint sound of crickets and owls. His ear had a dull ache as he looked out the window seeing the Durmstrang ship, standing tall in the lake. Having visitors at the school put him on edge, the hallways were overly crowded, so many people shoved into the great hall there was too much for him to handle. Wrapping the cloak around him a loud wind blew, shaking the trees making them scratch against the stone walls. Rushing back to the dorm the sun started to rise, birds flying around and paintings moving he walked into Gryffindor common room. Running up the stairs he listened by the door, everyone's snores and breathing were still in place. He cracked it open, shoving Harry's cloak back inside his trunk before jumping in his bed and closing his eyes, hoping to rest his mind. 

It seemed like forever had passed until Harry attempted to talk to him. Cornering him in the hallways, the light november snow raining down, covering the grass in its glittery patterns. He gave his own sad attempt at apologizing, saying he was just stressed and overthinking things. Ron soaked the apology up, forgetting the nasty taunts from cruel students and happy to be with his friend again. 

Soon they sat in the library talking over how to solve Harry's fiery problem, looking for spells or even potions to put it to sleep but they soon got distracted, an old quittage yearbook displaying some of Hogwarts finest players. 

"Harry, Ron" Hermione ran up, holding a book about dragons in her hand. She dropped it in front of Harry, grabbing Ron's ear and looking inside before opening up the books index. "This talks about the most common dragon species. I reckon they won't have any endangered or rare breeds as they wouldn't want any accident." She flipped the pages, going to the "European Continental" chapter. "I'd start here but you should read the whole book, Ron, does your ear still hurt?" She didn't pry her eyes off the book, reading and talking at the same time

"Always does and why would we read when we can just ask Charlie! He never stops talking about dragons, it's like his whole personality!" Ron threw his hands up, looking at the heavy book. Hermione looked at him before pulling out another book titled "defence against magical creatures." 

"Don't tell Hagrid I got this one but there's a chapter about dragons you should read through'' Hermione put the book in front of him. "Shoot I forgot my copy of "animals and plants in a magical ecosystem" Neville said I could borrow it but I forgot to get it from him. He's in the greenhouse Ron could you go grab it?" Hermione gave him a big smile, already looking at the book she set in front of him. Happy to not be reading he agreed, already bored of looking at the plant pictures.

Walking along snow lightly fell, he had taken his mittens off and shoved them into his pocket. The sun warmed his skin as the cool wind cleared his lungs, it was a beautiful winter day and great for a walk. Happily walking along Ron noticed a few Dumstrang students follow closely behind him. At first he didn't think too much of it as the whole school was being shared but the closer they came the weirder the air felt. His happy mood turned into suspicion and he walked faster, gripping his wand in his hand. Seeing the greenhouse he swung the door open however before he could react he was face to face with a large burly blond man. Surprised the man grabbed him holding him long enough for his partners to cast a spell on him before he got dizzy, unable to fight back he fell to his knees, unaware of what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is gonna have some inappropriate scenes in it so be warned, if it bothers you leave a comment and I'll give you a chapter summary. Thank you!!!


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me go!" Ron tried to speak, his mouth was bound with a gag, making his words come out incoherent. Struggling against the ropes, he heard shuffling, the ropes weren't tied tight enough to hurt but just enough that he couldn't wiggle out. The world was dark to him, soft fabric covered his eyes but he could hear muffled talking. 

"She said he's Harry's best friend" he heard Krum speak from behind him

"Harry Potter chose him to be his friend?" A man with a gruff voice spoke, malice dripping with every word

"I don't know maybe he felt bad" this voice was closer, it's fingers tightening the cloth over his eyes. Someone moved in front of him, he could feel their breath on his face. It stunk as if he hadn't brushed their teeth in days. The person lightly stroked his forehead, then grabbed his hair, giving his head a rough shake. 

"Do you have the paint?" The smelly voice asked, he heard some more shuffling and the squeezing of a bottle. Someone placed a bowl on his lap, and something was pressed into it, dripping the paint onto his pants. 

"Grab his head" smelly said, grabbing his chin. Firm hands gripped the side of his head, callous fingers digging into his scalp. 

"Fuck off" he tried to scream but the smelly man just laughed, calling him cute and stroking his chin. 

"Hold still" he mocked, he could feel what he hoped was cold paint being brushed onto his forehead, the solid liquid being smeared in many different shapes. Continuing to spit swears at them his face went red, anger filled his body as his hands shook, he roughly pulled against his bonds. The students laughed at him, the hands gripping his hair tighter, at one point he even kissed the top of his head telling him to calm down! Finished with his artwork smelly backed off, his head was released and the bowl took off him. He could hear hushed whispers and giggles, whatever they put on his head was apparently very funny. 

"Strip him" Krum ordered, he whipped his head in their direction, blood rushing to his face, what the hell were they doing! Screaming out at them his protest where in vein, his legs had been untied, shoes and socks coming off first. Kicking out he smacked someone's leg, making the hands back off for a moment before he was viciously smacked across the face. Hands grabbed his legs holding them in place as fingers danced around his waist, teasing him as they slowly undid his button. As a bunch of "oohs" and wolf whistles filled the room his pants were stripped off, leaving him feeling exposed. The smelly man sat on his lap, tugging at his ropes, the hands left his legs, moving to his arms as the ropes were untied. With the same slowness his shirt was peeled off, leaving him nearly naked in front of the senior students. 

"Stand him up" smelly got off his lap, he was roughly pulled up, arms pinned to his side. Smelly came up to him, grabbing at the waistband if his underwear,

"Wait he's like a kid?" A female voice popped up, stopping smelly from stripping him naked. 

"Ahh come off it, it's just some fun" he patted his head, a kiss forced on his cheek.

"Ya but like i don't want to get in trouble for stripping a child naked, we are of age" she continued on, more concerned about getting in trouble then embarrassing him. The men holding his arms seemed to relax a bit, contemplating the girl's words. This gave him an opening as he quickly slipped his arm out swinging it to punch the other man in what he assumed was his face. Clawing at his blind fold he wiggled it off in time to see smelly whip out his wand, grabbing his hand he kneed him in the stomach, making him double over.

"Imperio'' the spell hit him right in the back, he fell to the ground, clutching his head. Pain flared up, the hammering throbb danced around his brain. Rubbing at his forehead he felt a new pain, the skin on top his brow burning as he scratched the nasty itch. Screaming, he could feel blood rushing throughout his body as his brain continued to swelled inside his skull. He closing his eyes, covering his ears, he could hear voices talking, some familiar, some unknown. He begged for the pain to stop, smacking his head with his palm, as minutes slowly passed each secind streching the length of an hour. The room growing quieter yet the voices getting louder, paniqued voices and dull footsteps echoed in his head, sound feeling so far away yet right next to him. Tears slipped out of his eyes, red flame filling his vision, skin feeling hot, burning as painfully as his stinging eyes. 

"Ron" he heard a familiar voice scream, it rushed towards him, kind hands resting on his hair. "What did you do to him" it sobbed, stroking his cheek. 

"It's going to be okay" the voice cracked, the hands leaving his head. Hearing shuffling, the voice shushed him, he tried to stop his screaming, pain coming out in weak whimpers but as it would flare up he couldn't contain them. "Okay, okay" the voice calmed itself, he heard the uncorking of a bottle as his chin was gently grabbed cool fingers calming his flamjng skin and pulling his head up. The unmistakable scent of the potion hit his nose while the cool rim rested in his lips, being shoved down his throat he graciously swallowed, wanting his suffering to end. After a few seconds his head stopped pounding, vision returning, ilhis whole body felt cloudy but in a good way. 

"Where are his clothes?" The girl demanded, her bushy hair bouncing down her back. 

"Hermany?" He called, happy to see a familiar face. She looked kindly at him, giving him a small smile before turning around and crossing her arms. 

"Clothes now." She demanded towards Krum, embarrassed he picked up the discarded pieces of clothes, quickly handing them to Hermione. Going to him he shoved his head through the shirt, telling him to finish getting dressed. Putting on his clothes he watched as Hermione yelled at his attackers, he couldn't really concentrate on her, a cat walked into the room and it was much more fun to pet it. 

"Come on Ron, we are leaving" she grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. Giving them one final glare she stormed out, dragging him with her. 

Entering the common room Harry stood up, rushing over to him,

"What happened to you?" He asked, Ron's shirt was inside out, shoes on the wrong feet and a purple bruise was forming on his cheek. 

"I dunno, Hermany where's Crookshanks?" He looked at Hermione, a giddy smile playing on his face. 

"Oh Ron" she stood on her toes, licking her thumb as she tried to wash the "Potter Stinks'' written on his forehead. Harry gestured towards the dorms, not wanting to discuss whatever happened in front of gossiping ears. Being dragged again he sat on his bed, Hermione ran to the bathroom grabbing a wet towel and whipping the paint from his forehead. 

"Some Durmstrang kids thought it would be a funny idea if they took Ron, wrote that" she gestured to the words that had been stained to his freckled skin, "and tied his naked to the quidditch poles. Except they didn't expect him to freak out and get a headache. Krum got me to "calm" him down?" She huffed pacing back and forth through the dorm. Not wanting to set her off Harry kept quiet, giving Ron a small pat on the shoulder. 

"He said it was just a prank? Having good sportsmanship. I don't think Ron thought of it as funny did you" she stopped in front of him. 

"Where's crookshanks?" He asked again "I saw the goodest cat Harry!" He turned towards his friend, eyes lighting up as a smile stretched across his face. "Maybe he could show Crookshanks how to be a good cat, he's a bad boy you know" he crossed his arms. "I think he wants to eat me" Ron whispered loudly, eyes Hermione suspiciously. 

"If you say so," Harry said, getting up and taking off Ron's shoes. "Why don't you take a nap" Harry gently pushed him back, throwing a blanket over him. 

"But I'm not tired," Ron protested, sitting on his elbows. 

"Yes you are" his friends walked towards the door. "Goodnight" Harry waved, closing the door behind him. Lying down the room was casted over with a shadow, hard rain started to fall, the sound slowly pulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter physically killed me! To answer some question I do try to update once a week but sometimes it might take a bit. I also appreciate all the nice comments its those words that keep me updating :)!! Thanks for reading!!!


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry! It's not coming off" Ron yelled from the bathroom. Potter Stinks had been stained to his forehead for over a week and nothing he's done had taken it off. Resorting to scrubbing his face Ron walked out of the bathroom, forehead raw and red still with "Potter Stinks" still stained with it's bright lettering on his forehead. 

"Ahh Harry this is the worst! It's not going to come off in time for the first task" he flopped on his bed, hands covering his eyes. Harry gave a laugh at his friends dismay, watching Ron poke at his forehead, eyes trying to look at it. Popping back up Ron jumped off the bed,

"Maybe Hermione has one of those muggle thingies she can use!" He touched his ear before opening the door bouncing downstairs. 

Apparently Hermione did not have a muggle solution, leaving Ron pouting until the first task. 

"Ron it's really not that bad '' Hermione adjusted his toque that was pulled all the way down to his eyes. "Harry finds it funny" she smiled. 

"Good for Harry" Ron sank down in his seat crossing his arms. He thought his mood would change once the tasks begun however it felt as if he was re-reading over the same book. He watched Cedric's familiar moves, the wave of his wand as he transfigured the rock. Using a spell he's learned years prior never thinking it could be so useful. Then Krum came on, his predictable actions overused and lame. He lost complete interest by the time it was Fleur's turn, feeling as if he closed his eyes he could watch something different, something new. Then Harry came on, so short and young, his worrisome face caught his eyes as he shot a weary smile, unconfident in his abilities. Hermione waved at him, her hand so high in the air the whole school could see, joining her together they gave him a cheer hoping to boost their friends morale. Quickly Harry was off, his brain running faster than his body while he thought of what to do. Ron however predicted his movements before Harry even knew them, he knew he'd summon his firebolt, fly around before snatching up the egg and just as he did the dragon would break free chasing him around the castle before breathing fire, then it stopped. Ron couldn't figure out what happened next. He knew everything everyone was going to do in the task, from which rock Cedric picked to the pattern of scratches on Krum's body but he didn't know what happened to Harry. 

Standing up Ron rushed out of the area, running down to the castle, he had to stop the dragon for whatever it did to Harry. His face paled at the thought of Harry dying, his stomach turned in an uncomfortable way as a lump formed in his throat but he pressed on. Hearing a "zoooom" sound he watched as Harry's firebolt ran through the sky, making its way to the stadium, he was running out of time. Once he arrived at the castle he heard shrieking and a loud roar, the dragon must have escaped. Running as fast as his legs could carry him he ended up in the corridor the dragon would hit Harry by, he stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily and eyes scanning the empty sky, the wind bit at his nose, freezing the tips of his ears but he waited. Grey clouds littered the sky, their dark shadows rolling, funneling up the sky like smoke. He could smell the chill, sharp air stinging at his lungs clearing his mind. Eyes darting he stuck his head out the window, hands slamming on the stone ledge, the dragon came from the side, it's scaly stomach facing him. Harry rushed by its head, doing a flip as he swooped backwards, going in the opposite direction. He looked like he was going to make it, successfully fooling the beast, however its tail swung, smashing the side of the castle before aiming it towards Harry. Reaching out into his pocket he gripped his wand, pointing it towards the dragon. 

"Stupify" he called out, the spell sped forwards, hitting the dragon in the middle of the chest. It cried out, heavy voice filling the quiet air before belching out a breath of fire. It spiralled towards him, hot flames racing to his outstretched hand. Dropping his wand the fire made contact with his fist before the dragon followed his wand, slamming hard into the ground. Stumbling back he cradled his burnt fist, blisters throbbing and cracked skin leaking out droplets of blood. Taking a deep breath he got up, racing down the stairs nearly tripping over his own feet. Seeing the dragon he hid behind the wall, seeing Harry fly off back towards the stadium ready to collect his prize. Tentatively he walked to the fallen beast, taking light steps and watching for any movement, his wand laid beside its hind legs, the wood having miraculously stayed in one piece. Leaning down he picked up his wand, he could feelt the heat coming from the dragon, it's scaly skin covered in dirt and mud. Hearing cheering from the stadium he ran back, hoping he could make it in time to see Harry. 

"Fuck" he whispered, running his burnt hand under cold water. He threw on a pair of gloves before returning, making it back in time to see Harry walking into the back room, a huge smile on his face. Once they got back to the common room there was a party, kids of all ages going rampant and even some 7th years sneaking in a few bottles of fire whiskey, however when Mcgonagall walked in, seeing the bottles and tipsy students the excitement was over, detentions being given out and everyone sent to an early bed. 

Poking at the peeling skin Ron winced, he was able to hide his injury for the majority of the night, keeping his gloves on saying his hands were cold. Hermione offered to do a warming spell on him but he quickly declined, rushing upstairs and calling for Dobby. The house elf was nice enough to bring him some bandages, convinced they were for Harry. Giving his burnt hand one last look he picked up the soft fabric, slowly wrapping his hand until it looked like a huge marshmallow. It still stung, flaky skin itchy and raw, he wanted to go to Pomfrey but didn't want to explain how he got the injury, never mind he's already spent far too much time in the hospital wing. 

Quietly exiting the dorm's bathroom he walked towards Harry's trunk, pulling out the invisibility cloak. Stunning the dragon had given him an idea and he was off to the restricted section to prove it. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermione'' Ron whined, walking down the boys dorms. Hermione looked up, quill held tight in her hand and potions textbook in her lap. "Your stupid cats been sleeping on my bed again" Ron was brushung at his cloak, bright orange hairs standing out against the dark fabric. 

"He's not stupid" Hermione went back to writing, underlining words and scribbling notes beside them. Throwing her head back up she pushed her books off her lap leaping up and running to her friend.

"Ron, what happened to your hand?" She grabbed at the loose bandages.

"Nothing" Ron ripped his hand away, hiding it behind his back. "It was nothing, I promise. Can we just go to breakfast? I'm starving." He reditected the conversation, walking to the couch and putting Hermione's things into her bag. She gave him a skeptical look, uncertain with his excuse. Handing her the bag she carefully took it, not taking her eyes off his wounded hand. 

"You really should see Madam Pomfry" she walked beside him. 

"Where's Harry?" he avoided her question, not even looking at her. 

"He went down for an early breakfast, said you looked far too tired to wake you up. I stayed, waiting for you so we could meet him in the Great Hall." She bounced beside him, having pulled out one of her books and starting to read it as they walked. Making their way to the Great Hall Ron watched Hermione, her eyes scanning the pages while she would summarize each page out loud, teaching him of Goblin wars. He tried to pay attention to what she said, knowing that it would be on the test tomorrow being far too distracted to study on his own. His mind pulled him away, thinking of one of the books he managed to find tucked away, used for an advanced 7th year Divination class. It was a tiny paragraph really, only a few sentences explaining what could be going on with him but each word was burned in his mind, and he couldn't get them out. 

Pearl eyes had seen the future, telling the deeds of men helping him punish them for their sins. 

He remembered an old seerer, one very little was known about. They talked about him last year in Division, his actions used as a reason to have magical creatures registered. It's said that he was a powerful seerer, predicting the future, and even being able to use the knowledge to change it. Unlike the seers commonly known around the wizarding world he was able to describe events, time, places, people. Not just give some weird riddle open for interpretation. The man was so feared they wouldn't even speak of a name, but he knew deep down in the ministry they had a file on him, telling who he was and where he was from. It's then he decided that he could never let anyone know what he could be, one wrong move and he was locked away in some forgotten volt, or worse. 

"Hey Hermione, Hey Ron. How are- what happens to your hand?" Harry greeted them, pointing at Ron's hand. 

"Nothing, it's just a scratch" he sat beside his friend, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it. He chewed on it absentmindedly, listening to Hermione talk about Harry's golden egg. He had run upstairs before he opened it, hiding in the bathroom before making his way back down to the party. Seamus told him of it's screams, that it was some kind of puzzle no one had any clue on how to solve. Honestly he was surprised when Seamus described its sound to him, Dean joining in and making loud side effects. Noise traveled up from the common room quite easily and he was sure to have heard such a monstrous noise however the only thing he heard was the excited cheering of Gryffindors. 

"Ron, did you hear what I said?" Hermione poked his head, having stacked multiple more books on the table, sticking ripped pieces of parchment in between pages before flipping to a new one, scanning the words and putting more paper in the already overful book. "I want you to come to the library with me, I got a few more books I want to look at and need you to carry them." She closed her book, stacking it with the others. 

"Why me?" He took another bite out of his toast. 

"Because" she took his toast, taking a bite of it before putting it back on his plate. "Harry's going to look at the egg some more, see if there's any clues in its markings and you," she stood up heaven the large pile of books into her arms. "Can help me read through these, we need to get a head start on everyone else so Harry can win. No one else is even up yet and we can get a few hours of reading in before they even think about their egg." She started to walk off, leavening her untouched breakfast behind. 

"Hard not to think of the egg with it's screaming" Harry sniggered before pulling him up, both boys running to catch up with an already gone Hermione.

The library was quiet, no one wanted to be in it in the morning except for some 7th years, starting on papers and research projects. Hermione and Ron sat by the window, books littering the table. Hermione had parchment scattered around, writing notes on each piece, categorizing them all, he read a few titles, languages, ruins, and eggs. It seemed futile to him, all this work for the egg, couldn't Harry just wait until another champion figured it out and copy them? The news would spread across the school quickly. 

Ignoring his bored look Hermione wrote out another title, handing him a stack of books before passing a quill and ink to him. 

"Take some notes on seeres, maybe the egg is supposed to reveal a vision" her eyes were glued to the pages.

"Vision? Why would that be a task, wouldn't you need the gift?" He awkwardly asked. 

"Like most magic you could probably have a vision with the right tools, unless you're a seer of course. You'd then have to be registered with the Ministry, they are dangerous you know." She grabbed one of his books, flipping to a familiar chapter before pointing at a paragraph. "See this? He was powerful, could tell the future. I spoke with McGonagle about him, she said the Ministry had a book with more about him but we aren't allowed to learn in class. He was dangerous, could see the future and manipulated it. Changed many lives, for better or for worse I don't think it really matters, no one should have that kind of power. Even his magic was insane! Rumors have it that he could cast spells so powerful that could protect a whole city!" She got excited, moving her chair closer to his before re reading the page. Abandoning her previous task she took the book from him, putting it on her lap and shoving her nose in it. Smiling Ron stacked up her loose paper, closing the open books and bringing the ones she was done with back to the shelves. He pondered on her words, how terrified yet intrigued she was about seers, which was kind of funny considering her negative viewpoint on division. Would she really force him to register with the ministry? Knowing what could happen to him if they knew what he was? His eyes wandered to the restricted section, the hidden shelf in the back hiding its treasures, there had to be a book about the mysterious seerer in there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, school and work are out of wack and its gonna take me a bit longer to update. Thanks for the patience and hope you enjoyed!!


	15. Chapter 15

He never would have thought Hermione's obsessive reading would give him an idea. 

It was dumb really, he should have thought of it years ago. But when she was reading through another book reading out "most magical objects that produce visions must have the practitioner practiced in the object's desired field" the idea hit him. Of course he had to get such a good idea in the middle of the evening with Harry, starring at the stupid egg. They spent hours observing it, Harry closing his eyes, holding it in different positions, even pinning it close to his forehead but together they have yet to figure out its secrets. Which brought him to his idea. If he wanted to learn what kind of seer he was he first would have to practice! That's what led Ron to sitting in the library, staring at his empty cup of wet tea leaves trying to read them. He had a stack of parchment folded together, the top page reading "try 1 tea leaves." He thought if he could record his experiences he wouldn't have to memorize them. 

Looking down into the cup the dull candle light lit up its blue edges, giving it a soft glow. His hands were warmed by the previous hot water he had in there, before dumping it on the floor excited to see if his plan would work but all everything seemed wet. Water still clung to the bottom, leaving a mushy mess he couldn't quite figure out. He turned the cup a few times, trying to get a new viewpoint, to see something, anything but the more he stared the heavier his eyes grew, tired his head nodded off, feeling the pull of sleep dragging him into the darkness. Shaking himself awake he snapped his eyes open, the remsen of a green light flashing from a forgotten nightmare. It felt as if forever had passed yet only a few seconds went by, the tiredness must be getting to him. Cleaning up the water and shoving the tea cup back into his bag he rushed back to grydore tower hoping to get a few hours of sleep. 

Harry held the egg up tentatively, Rkn squinted his eyes knowing what was coming. He heard the stories, nobody in gryffindor keeping the shrill screaming quiet, the whole school was aware of the monstrous noise it made! 

"Well you better get it over with" He said, Hermione raising her hands to cover her ears. She was the one who suggested opening it up again, however now she looked like she greatly regretted her decision. 

"Aren't you sure there's not another way we can do this 'Mione? Like I don't think we figured out what rune this is yet!" Harry looked embarrassed, hand pointing to two diagonal lines parallel to each other with a straight line going through.

"We already did that one remember?" Hermione crossed her arms before digging into her bag, pulling out loose parchment and ruffling through them before shoving a sheet into Harry's face. "Trust me I don't want to listen to this anymore than you do but don't you want to win?" Hermione put her paper away, a more sympathetic tone to her voice. 

"Not really" Harry mumbled towards Ron, playfully smiling as Hermione glared at them. Ron gave his friend a small snicker, tapping the top of the egg. 

"Better open it?" He nudged Harry, looking at Hermione while she rolled her eyes. 

"Boys" she huffed out, fingers impaired tapping on her knee.

A serious air felt around the room as Harry too fearful looked at the egg, grabbing onto the top latch. Turning it as slow as possible until it plopped open, Harry dropee to the floor covering his ears. Although Ron was aware of his friends' reaction, their scrunched up faces and hands clasped tightly to the side if their heads he couldn't stop listening to the soothing voice, the soft song powerful yet relaxing. Smiling, he thought I showed everyone over reacted, this was no banshee screech, this was a melody made by only the most beautiful creature! Giving a glance to Hermione, his face faltered, reaching over he grasped the egg, closing it shut, no one having heard the kind noises he made. 

Hermione and Harry stared at him, mouths slack and hands slowly coming down from their heads. His eyes darted around the room, awkward tension building up fast. Grabbing the egg he held in close to his chest, cheeks burning red. 

"Some sound that was huh?" He scratched behind his ear, head ducking down. 

"Yeah, sure some sound" Harry scooted over next to him. "Ron- er, are you feeling okay" Harry grabbed at the egg, pulling it away from him. Hermione continued to stare, her eyes squinted and head tilted, he could see her thinking, words at the tip of her tongue. 

"It's really nothing, just didn't bother me is all" Ron terribly lied, he knew something here had gone wrong and wasn't prepared to admit it. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, moving closer to him and Harry when suddenly the door flung open. 

"Figured out the secret code yet?" Fred popped his head in, goofy smile on his face. However it soon flattered as he noticed the odd scene, stepping into the room George followed behind, quickly reading the awkward atmosphere. 

"Ron needs to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione grabbed his arm, bolting them up and pulling him towards his brother. 

"No I don't!" He spoke loudly, eyes catching Harry as his friend shyly shrugged his shoulders, giving him a sympathetic smile. Pulling away the twins caught onto Hermione's concern, grabbing him up before everyone but Harry rushed to the hospital wing. 

This really was going to suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating my story? I had like half this chapter written out but my brain wouldn't put the ideas into word lol. Anyways it's much shorter cause school and work likes to take up litterly all of my time but that's not important. Anyways commets and kudos are appriciated!!


	16. Chapter 16

"Look guys I'm fine" Ron protested from his hospital bed, Madam Pomfrey casting spells on his head. "Maybe I wasn't expecting it, that's why I heard them" He continued on, fearful for the results. 

"My Weasley you need to relax" Madam pomfrey pushed him into the bed before showing his brothers and friends away. He really did try to relax, taking deep breaths in as she touched his head, bearly stabbing his eyes out with her wand. It seemed like his exam went on forever, her rough hands ruffling his hair and sharp eyes looking into his ears, trying to figure out the cause of his illness. Or whatever Hermione told her the problem was. Time passed on as the sun lowered, casting the room in its orange glow. His hands grew clammy, being constantly rubbed on his hospital robes before he grabbed at the pillow, tucking it tight into his chest. Pomfery noted this, not saying anything to him but writing something down on her parchment before continuing with her exam, looking deep into his mouth and shining light into his eyes. As she examined him professors came by, whispering secrets into her ears before walking out, leaving him unaware of whatever was going on. Pomfrey was unfazed by them, facial expression barely changing until Moody came in, asking her something so absurd she shrieked at him to get out, casting a hex his way. After that she quickly finished up, forcing him to swallow a few potions before handing him a sleeping draught, telling him she'd know if he didn't take it and sending him up to the dorms for the night. 

Of course Ron should have known going back to the dorm would not be as restful as he hoped. Walking in he was bombed with questions, Hermione's face practically shoved into him before ripping the potion from his hand, examining the small label.

"This is all she's giving you! A sleeping draught?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air before Fred took the potion, inspecting it before handing it off to George. 

"Not even a painkiller? This is something mum gave to us when we were five" George said, giving him back his potion. They all stared at him, angry yet concerned expressions plastered on their faces. Feeling uncomfortable, Ron pushed passed them, face going a deep red. 

"Lay off it will you! She already gave me something" Ron spun to meet their faces, starting to get angry, feeling upset because of the interrogation and worried about his secret. "Look, I'm just going to bed" He stomped off, ready to go upstairs before his brothers grabbed his arms, plopping him down onto the couch. He tried getting up but their strong hands held him down, Ginny appearing to stare him down with Hermione.

"What did Madam Pomfrey say?" Ginny was the first to speak, gaining the attention of everyone in the common room. A few first years scooted closer, wanting to get a scoop in on the gossip but the glares of the twins scared everyone away, leaving them to their interrogation. 

"Stop being so stubborn" George aggressively rubbed the top of his head, staring him down. His face started to boil, fists curing with anger. He was already bothered enough with being stuck in the hospital wing and didn't really want to discuss his time with everyone.

"Nothing!" He spat, shrugging their hands off him and rushing to the stairs, flipping the group off.

"But Ron!" Hermione called after him, voice ringing up the staircase.

"I'm going to bed" he screamed down once more, the echoing of his door slamming filled the air. 

"Rough chat" Ron jumped, Harry's voice scaring him. He was sitting on his bed, legs crossed and a quittage magazine pulled closely to his face, the window was open, cold winter air chilling his glasses that sat on the bedside table. He seemed completely relaxed for someone who had every reason to be stressed.

"Rough time" Harry smirked while putting down his magazine and picking up his glasses. Getting up Harry shut the window, grabbing the jumper Miss Weasley made for him. It was getting small, the fuzzy fabric resting high on his hips. 

"You could say that" Ron flopped onto Harry's bed, picking up the magazine and quickly turning the pages, eyes quickly scanning the photos. Harry stayed quiet, sitting next to him, eyes darting between Ron and the magazine unsure of what to do. Ron was glad for the silence, Harry's quiet breathing calming to the over stressed teenager. Moving around Harry lied next to Ron, propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Ron?" Harry's voice quietly spoke, unsure if he should even be talking 

"Mmm?" Ron was still looking at the magazine, barely acknowledging Harry's voice.

"Are you?" His eyes darted around the room before finally landing on Ron "are you alright?" Harry seemed so unsure of himself that Ron felt compelled to answer, just to put his mind at ease, but he knew he couldn't. 

"Ya" He gave a small snort, stretching his legs "Im fine, everyones just over reacting. You know how they are" A happy chuckle escaped as he waved his hand. Harry furrowed his brow, considering Ron's answer, it took him a long second, Ron's eyes watching Harry wondering what he would say next. Suddenly Harry's head popped up, grabbing the magazine out of Ron's hands and throwing it to the side, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"What did the egg say?" 

Madam Pomfry sat at her desk, the hard rain pounding loudly against her window, it was late, far too late but she couldn't get her mind off Ron. His results laid in front of her, written out multiple times as she tried to make sense of them. Candle light lit them up as she rubbed her eyes, bringing the parchment to her face, hoping to make some sense of things. Putting the parchment down she grabbed a new one, dipping her quill in ink before writing "Mr. And Mrs Weasley'' on the top. Thinking of how to word herself she tentatively wrote in the paper, letters coming out slower then she wished. She just didn't understand why Rons brain wouldn't scan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm real happy to get this chapter out so soon!! I wasn't sure I'd be able to post  
> Comments and kudos are appriciated:)


	17. Chapter 17

Needless to say Hermione Granger was not pleased. She spent the last hour discussing why Ron and Harry should not have listened to what Ron heard in the egg, fearful of a trick of if Ron was wrong. The boys assured her that they were right, knowing they would have to find something Harry held dear to him deep in the lake. But she thought they were being ridiculous, lecturing them on the dangers of swimming into the lake without proper supervision on the way to potions class. Entering the room it smelled of iron and grass, deep green smoke spilling out of Snapes cauldron that sat upon his desk, large instructions covering the chalkboard. It was dark, the smoke creating a green fog that covered the floor, causing more than a few students to stub their toes on invisible desk feet. Ron and Harry found their desk together, dropping their bags onto the floor hoping that they won't dye green. Quietly the waiting for the rest of the students came in. Hermiones found her space next to them, having stopped by the potions cupboard to grab ingredients before taking out her textbook, gesturing for them to follow her lead. Taking them out they found the page with the same instructions Snape had on the board noses scrunching up when they read the name of the potion. 

"For those of you not familiarrizing yourselves" Snapw stood up from his desk, flicking his wand and turning the pages of Neville's textbook "Today we shall be making Essence of blood" he drew on, each word perfectly enunciated. "As for those who read it, this potion can change into anyone's blood with a single drop of the owners. It is a complicated potion yet today we will focus on producing and maintaining the smoke, and is an essential part of many potions." He finished his explanation, walking around the class and staring down each student. "You will work on your own and have 40 minutes to produce the smoke, start." He sat back down at his desk, eyes glaring as students quickly moved to the work desk, running to the ingredients cupboard and pulling out items. Ron however stayed at his desk, reading over his textbook and the potion description, having a faint memory of something that quickly slipped his brain. However, upon hearing the sound of shattering glass and the gasp of many students Ron was ripped from his thoughts, watching Neville try to grab the wingless flies that have started to crawl all over the floor. Feeling sympathy for his struggle Ron walked to him, sitting beside the nervous gryffindor and picking up broken pieces of glass, carefully setting it aside while piling climbing flies in Nevilles hand. The boy gave him a small smile as Snape yelled at him giving him a week's worth of detention for "disrupting class" and "making a mess of him lab." Handling a large piece of glass Ron's head snapped up as Snape addressed him. 

"And weekend detention for you Mr. Weasley" 

"What the fuck did I do" Ron yelled out without thinking, regretting his words but to angry to care. 

"Make that two weeks of detention" Snape turned around swiftly, air blowing at his robes. Ron's face went red with angry, ears and cheeks burning. He heard a soft nod from Hermione and felt her grab at his hand he held the glass, which was now leaking blood from where he squeezed it in. But he couldn't care, displeased with his punishment. 

"You're not even going to tell me what I've done?" Ron spoke up once again, standing up, a piece of glass still stuck in his hand. Walking towards Snape, a sudden urge to stand up for himself the professor turned to him, pulling out his wand and casting a stunning spell. Ron fell back, hitting his head on Snape's desk and spilling the man's potions all over himself. 

"Ronald!" He shouted, "How dare you speak back to me" he continued on, whipping out his wand and casting an immobilizing spell and the redhead. Shocked Ron fell to his knees, the familiar pounding starting to throb at the back of his skull. His world felt dizzy, eyes blurring and sounds muffled, he could feel the gentle touch of someone smoothing down his hair and the barking of instructions of a monotone voice, of what he assumed to be Snape, but mind too distracted to care. The world around him went cold, the feeling of power and hate consuming him, the smell of blood invading his nose. In a way he felt violated, as if someone was taking a part of him away, ripping him into pieces. He didn't feel right. He didn't feel like Ron. But just as the memory came it vanished, leaving his head feeling as fiery as his hair and hand stunning. He tried to open his eyes, the darkness fading but still the dim room felt too light. He heard what was assumed to be the softer voice of Snape, worried filling his voice. Displeased with the sudden closeness Ron started to struggle, feeling overwhelmed and tired. 

"Severus" Ron pushed, wanting the man's wand away from his face. "Severus got off me!" He yelled out, far louder than intended. Hearing the breaking of glass and the shocked screams of students Snape backed away, concerned but keeping his stoick facade. Face going red the pounding in his head slowly went away, bringing him back to reality. He could feel the slight burning sensation of the potion that had fallen in his lap, its thick and bright colours staining his old uniform. Footsteps rushed closer to him, running loudly against the floor, however when Pompfrey ran in her demeanor quickly changed, walking to him slowly and speaking in hushed tones. 

"Severus why don't you let the students out of class early" Her kind voice instructed, giving no room for disappearance. Shaken out of his surprise Snape found his voice, barking out orders about leaving the class and homework. Shuffling quickly the students left, most leaving their bags behind and potions half completed. Pomfery touched his head before going a "you too" to Snape, earning an aftessive glare. Once they were fully alone she started to cast her spells, different from the ones she used before but seemingly doing nothing. 

"Mr. Weasley how do you feel?" She asked him, vanishing the potion all over his body. 

"How do I feel? I feel…" He dragged on, unsure of what he was feeling and why he felt as if he was forgetting something important. 

"Can you rate your pain?" She patiently continued, grabbing at his hand and casting a small spell to stop some of the bleeding. 

"I don't hurt" He half lied, swatting her hand away and looking deep into the floor. Face falling into an unimpressed smile she gently grabbed his chin, directing it to her face and looking him in the eye. She continued to stare at him, looking for signs of a concussion or maybe wanting him to speak, he wasn't too sure. He continued to think, something so important slowly slipping from his mind. 

"I have to" he tried to get up, "I have to do something." Pomfrey gently grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back down. But he knew he had to get up, there was something important to do. "I have to" he continued to bargain, gripping the edges of the desk to pull himself up. He couldn't hear Pomfery tell him to sit down, trying to sit him back down, but he couldn't. He had something important to do. "I have to go" He fought against her retraining hands, pushing them off him and walking away from her, heading to the door. He heard her yell out his name, pointing her wand at him, casting a missing stunning spell before Ron ran or of the room, feet heavily slapping against the cold floor. Pushing a few students out of his way he flew down a staircase, coming face to face with the door of the defense against the dark arts room. He knew this was not the real Alastor Moody. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter gave me so many ideas for future chapters and I'm super excited to write them! Comments and kudos are appriciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long one! Hope to update once a week  
> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
